Rupture et unions
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: La relation de House et Wilson est en péril quand Cameron s'y mêle. House prend confiance en elle et se pose des questions sur ses sentiments pour l'immunologiste. House/Cameron, SPOILERS S4. FIC RELUE !
1. Disparition inattendue

**Rupture et unions**

**Chapitre 1 : Disparition inattendue**

House était en retard. Il était sortit de l'hôpital la veille et n'était pas venu ce matin, et même ce début d'après-midi. Il ne répondait pas non plus à son portable, ce qui lui ressemblait pourtant bien. Malgré tout Cuddy s'inquiétait, elle était exaspérée et l'hôpital grouillait de cas tordus qui auraient bien pu plaire à ce chef de service déjanté. La directrice s'approcha d'un groupe d'infirmière qui papotait tranquillement, pour leur demander de chercher immédiatement le docteur House. Suite à cela elle prit la direction de son bureau où elle avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec House, du temps peu romantique, certes, mais du temps. De toute façon elle s'en fichait bien, c'était son employé un point c'est tout. Quelques heures passèrent et elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une infirmière qui rentrait dans son bureau.

**- Excusez-moi... Nous n'avons aucunes traces du ... **Dit cette dernière.

**- Laissez tomber, je vais demander ça à ses anciens et nouveaux subordonnés, ils le connaissent sûrement mieux. Merci, vous pouvez retourner travailler.**

Elle fit signe à la femme de sortir de son bureau puis elle contacta le docteur Foreman.

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger,** commença-t-elle.

**-Que puis-je faire pour vous?** Répondit aussitôt Foreman.

**-Contactez les docteurs Hadley (Thirteen), Taub, Kutner, Chase et Cameron. Débrouillez vous tous pour trouver House. Ne dites rien à Wilson, vous savez certainement pourquoi.**

**- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.**

**- Merci.**

Elle raccrocha. De son coté, Foreman se posait quelques questions sur le pourquoi Cuddy s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était un drogué après tout ! En fin de compte il s'en fichait bel et bien, House lui avait juste donné le besoin d'être curieux. Il alla rejoindre tout d'abord les trois participants de House et leur fit part de la requête de Cuddy. Il fit la même chose pour Chase et Cameron. Mais c'était peine perdu, la nuit tombée et toujours aucune piste d'où il pouvait bien se trouver. Ils avaient bien pensé que House était chez lui, ils s'étaient même rendus devant la porte de sa maison mais il n'ouvrait pas. Seul son ex-ami pouvait pénétrer dans cette maison, mais c'était hors de question de le lui demander. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous, enfin presque tous, repartis, Cameron se rendit devant la porte de l'oncologue en question, elle frappa et entra après en avoir eut la permission.

**- Que ce passe-t-il?** Demanda-t-il.

**-On a... Besoin d'un avis pour un cancer... **Bégaya-t-elle.

**-Un patient de House ou des urgences?**

**-Euh... Des urgences, il s'agit du patient n°17.**

**-Je m'en occupe...** Dit-il tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mission accomplie. Il était sortit de son bureau et avait laissé ses affaires. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un avis, le patient était simplement asthmatique mais elle avait besoin d'un prétexte pour pouvoir trouver les clés de son ancien patron. C'était mal, mais peut-être préférable que le traditionnelle demande. Elle saisit son sac et y chercha l'objet qu'elle voulait, ce qui ne tarda pas. En possession des clés, elle remit tout en place et sortit du bureau, incognito. Elle se dirigea vers les urgences où elle travaillait d'habitude, l'air de rien. Wilson s'approcha d'elle.

**- Vous vous moquez de moi ? **S'écria-t-il.

**- Je ne comprends pas...**

**-C'était de l'asthme !**

**-Vraiment? Ah je suis confuse... Toutes mes excuses... Depuis que j'ai quitté le service de Ho... Euh non excusez-moi, je n'ai rien dit...**

Quelle gaffe, elle avait peut être fait échouer son plan. Ses excuses n'avaient réellement pas l'air acceptables, mais en plus elle allait prononcer le nom de House. Mais il n'y pensa même pas en rentrant dans son bureau, il était sûrement trop en colère contre le monde pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Amber. Cameron sortit de l'Hôpital après s'être excusée auprès de Chase de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre visite ce soir et auprès de Cuddy de finir sa journée un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Les deux arguments étaient certes vrais, mais aussi très révélateurs vis-à-vis de son projet. Mais avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quelque chose, elle avait bien le temps de se rendre chez House. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison discrètement. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais elle avança tout de même, discrètement, pour enfin le voir au travers l'ouverture d'une porte. Il était allongé sur son lit, tête dans l'oreiller et ne semblait presque pas vivant. Mais elle entendait tout de même son souffle. Elle s'approcha de lui silencieusement pour éviter de le faire sursauter mais c'était raté. Il se redressa d'un bond et la regarda étrangement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides : il avait pleuré. Elle s'en était aperçue, mais elle ne voulait pas repartir sans avoir eut des explications, si il s'agissait d'un être humain "normal" elle n'avait même pas besoin de se poser des questions, mais là, il s'agissait de House et avec lui il fallait s'attendre à tout. Surtout qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment se comporter avec lui.

**- House? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?** Interrogea-t-elle.

**-Rien, je m'envoie en l'air ça ne se voit pas ?** Ironisa-t-il.

**-Excusez-moi... **

Elle recula, avec pour intention de quitter le bâtiment. Mais il la retint par le bras et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

**-Vous voulez vraiment me laisser seul ?**

**-C'est sûrement ce que vous préférez, je me trompe?**

**-Pourquoi vous êtes ici?**

**-Cuddy s'inquiète pour vous. Elle nous a ordonné à tous de vous chercher... J'ai piqué les clés à Wilson et je me suis permise d'entrée... Vous voulez bien répondre à ma question?**

**-Vous pouvez bien rester quelques temps non?** Proposa-t-il d'une voix lasse, mais douce.

Elle soupira et s'assit à coté de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et préférait être en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'humeur, et ce simple détail le perturbait. Elle posa sa main à coté de la sienne, il l'avait sentie mais n'osait pas aller plus loin. Aux alentours d'une heure plus tard il s'endormit perdu dans ses pensées. Cameron ne voulait pas rester avec lui, peur de sa réaction à son réveil. Elle lui souffla doucement un "bonne nuit" avant de quitter la pièce, ou plutôt, la maison.


	2. Explications inhabituelles

**Chapitre 2 : Explications inhabituelles**

House était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait rapidement constaté que Cameron était partie mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester cloué au lit comme la veille. Il pensait bien qu'elle avait eu du courage de voler les clés à Wilson pour venir le voir, ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Enfin, il ne la connaissait pas autant qu'il le prétendait et elle était loin d'être une fille facile, néanmoins il avait envie de se confier à elle. Mais il l'avait laissé tomber dès la seconde où il s'était aperçu qu'elle était partie. Elle se fichait réellement de lui, et n'avait probablement rien à faire des petits soucis d'un drogué. Malgré tout cela il était plutôt rassuré que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui, de voir que quelqu'un ne lui en voulait pas, ou presque, d'avoir pratiquement tué la bien-aimée de son prétendu ami. Il se rendormit dans ses pensées troubles, bien qu'il ne pensait guère à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital récemment.

Au Plainsboro, Cuddy était arrivée en trombe dans la salle de travail du diagnosticien, où se trouvait aussi Chase qui discutait et Cameron qui faisait le courrier, lui n'était pas là, encore une fois. Les retards passaient mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait aucune trace de son employé. Les subordonnés du diagnosticien lui avait bien dit n'avoir rien trouver la veille, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle n'osait pas leur demander encore une fois cette tâche et encore moins d'en faire part à son cancérologue. Ce dernier arriva dans le bureau, en rogne.

**- Qui ?** Dit-t-il à l'adresse de tout le monde.

**- Qui?** Répéta la directrice.

**- Ne répétez pas ce que je dis ! Qui est-ce qui a osé pénétrer dans mon bureau, fouiller mes affaires et non seulement "m'emprunter" les clés de l'appartement de House?! Cria-t-il à travers tout le bureau.**

**- Non mais vous devenez dingue? Retournez dans votre bureau!** Ordonna Cuddy.

**-Je veux en avoir le coeur net! Hier soir, Cameron m'a demandé un avis sur un patient qui était simplement asthmatique! Je veux des explications!******

**-Mais arr...******

**-Non c'est vrai... J'ai effectivement trouver un prétexte pour vous éloigner de votre bureau afin de prendre les clés de House...** Répondit Cameron.

**-Ah! Et en quel honneur?** S'étonna la directrice.

**-Pour m'amuser avec.** Ironisa-t-elle en essayant d'éviter des questions.

**-Vous êtes allée chez lui?** Lui demanda-t-elle.

**-Oui, il y était. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus.******

**-Il vous a renvoyé chez vous?******

**-Je ne vous en dirais pas plus.******

**-J'ai besoin de savoir. Si ce n'est pas le cas il faudra que quelqu'un y retourne si il ne revient pas dans la journée.******

**-Et on ne me demande pas mon avis?** S'indigna Wilson.

**-Vous préférez peut être garder ses clés?** Ironisa Cameron, une seconde fois.

**-J...******

**-Je n'y retournerais pas si ce n'est simplement que pour votre plaisir de vous assurer qu'il n'a pas pris la décision de se jeter par dessus la fenêtre.** L'interrompit Cameron.

**-Alors j'y retournerais moi même, ça vous va?** Proposa la directrice.

**-Non.**

L'immunologiste s'empressa de sortir les clés de sa poche et de sortir de la salle. Effectivement elle allait se rendre chez ce sale imbécile, elle ne connaissait pas la raison elle-même. Enfin si, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie que tout le monde voit que House apprend à pleurer. N'importe qui aurait pu agir comme elle et ce n'était pas étonnant. En face de la porte elle se décida à frapper. Sans aucunes réponses elle ouvrit et vit House dans son lit, dans les mêmes conditions que la veille. Il s'était réveillé il y a peu de temps et malgré tout il avait le même visage. Le visage d'une personne qui a pleuré. La scène était presque la même, elle s'approcha, il la repoussa, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repartir il la retint, et elle prit la décision de rester.

**-Vous allez me dire ce qui vous arrive oui ou non?** S'impatienta-t-elle.

**-Pourquoi vous êtes là?******

**-Répondez à ma question.******

**-Répondez à la mienne.******

**-Vous souhaitez continuer ainsi jusqu'à la nuit?******

**-ça ne me pose pas de problèmes et vous?******

**-Je ne suis plus votre chienchien à qui vous pouviez botter le derrière sans que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.******

**-Je vous le dirais si vous répondez à ma question.******

**-Cuddy m'a forçait à venir vous voir et nous avons un patient. Je vous écoute.******

**-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle même?******

**-Répondez.******

**-J'ai tué Amber.******

**-Euh non... Ce n'était pas volontaire.******

**-Wilson me déteste, je saute de joie… Ma réaction est tout à fait normale.******

**-Euh non… Pas s'agissant de vous…******

**-Quels sont les symptômes du patient?******

**- Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer.******

**- Vous n'avez pas la permission de me donner des ordres à ce que je sache.******

**- Non, pas moi. Par contre je peux donner les clés à Cuddy comme vous l'aimeriez ou bien lui raconter ce que je vois depuis hier, tout le monde saura que vous culpabilisez et votre carrière d'homme égoïste sans scrupule sera terminée.**

Il poussa un long soupir et abandonna.

**- Si je reste vous restez aussi.** Ordonna-t-il.

**-Et si je refuse vous allez me faire les yeux doux en me disant que je n'ai pas de pitié envers un pauvre infirme qui se sent si seul ? Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. J'appelle Cuddy pour lui dire que je reste avec vous quelques temps.******

**-Le téléphone est posé sur la table basse du salon...**

Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon et saisit le téléphone posait là où il l'avait indiqué. Elle composa le numéro de l'hôpital et on lui répondit. Elle s'expliqua sans donner évidemment de détails sur l'état d'âme de House puis elle raccrocha et vint rejoindre le néphrologue. Il était à moitié endormit mais avait assez de force pour la tirer à lui. Il avait même trop de force et elle se retrouva à califourchon au-dessus de l'homme. Son visage s'empourpra et elle se mit à coté de lui. Quelques minutes après ils s'endormirent tous les deux.


	3. Attention importante

**Chapitre 3 : Attention importante**

Cela faisait des heures que Cameron n'était pas revenue de chez House. Personne ne s'inquiétait, mais se posaient des questions sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer là bas. Du moins c'était ce que Chase et Cuddy aimeraient savoir. Les autres faisaient leur travail et Wilson se fichait réellement de la santé de ce dégénéré mental. Il ne faisait que lui attirer des ennuis et ce n'était pas nouveau. Il préférait de pas y penser, il avait passé des moments agréables en sa compagnie mais il avait fait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. C'était impardonnable. Il favorisait donc faire normalement son job plutôt que de s'occuper d'un fou qui ferait mieux d'aller en psychiatrie, ce qu'il refusait de faire de toute évidence. Cuddy avait décidé de quitter la salle de travail et rejoindre son bureau au cas où elle recevrait un nouveau coup de fil qui venait de l'appartement, ou si elle en avait loupé un. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus de faire part de sa curiosité auprès des employés de son employé, plus par principe qu'autre chose, elle n'avait pas non plus de grandes envies que Chase se pose d'avantage de question sur la personne qui était considéré comme sa petite amie. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel et attendit un bon quart d'heure avant que Cameron arrive dans son bureau telle une tornade.

**- Que se passe-t-il?** Demanda la directrice.

**- C'est... House, dans le bureau et Wilson... Vite!** Bégaya Cameron.

Cuddy s'empressa de suivre la jeune femme qui était si désorientée. Elles étaient ensuite arrivées à destination. Wilson et House étaient tous les deux en pleine engueulade sous les yeux perdus des subordonnés. Plus la conversation dégénérée, plus Cameron semblait troublée. Quelques minutes après elle s'étala au sol, inconsciente. House se retourna vivement vers elle. Cuddy l'avait retenue. Il lança un regard noir à Wilson.

**- Tu es fier de toi? **Grogna House à l'adresse de son ancien ami.

**- Mon pauvre, elle est juste tombée dans les pommes, c'est triste non?** Ironisa-t-il.

**- Non mais tu sais ce que tu dis là?******

**- Parfaitement. Elle s'est juste évanouie parce que tu n'as pas été foutu de me foutre la paix aujourd'hui !******

**-Tu comprends une seule seconde ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un qui nous aide, dans un état pareil ?******

**- Oui, et ça ne sera pas toi qui m'en dira plus !**

L'oncologue colla son poing sur la joue de House avant de sortir de la pièce. Au sol, il se retourna vers la jeune femme, elle était inconsciente mais n'avait pas mauvaise mine. Elle avait probablement était choquée par les propos qu'ils utilisaient, qui n'étaient pas vraiment doux et plusieurs fois, ils avaient introduit l'immunologiste dans leur conversion. Il se releva à l'aide de Foreman et s'approcha d'Allison. Il ordonna à Cuddy d'apporter un brancard, n'osant pas le lui refuser elle acquiesça. Il fit l'effort de soulever le poids de Cameron pour la déposer sur le lit roulant. Il l'installa confortablement sous les yeux ébahis des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce puis ordonna qu'on l'emmène dans son bureau, pour pouvoir la surveiller du plus près possible. Ce fut le cas et quelques minutes plus tard il vint lui aussi dans son bureau où se trouvait la demoiselle dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait installée. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et la regarda quelque temps avant de s'endormir. Wilson ouvrit la porte avec l'intention de s'excuser au près des deux personnes mais il fut vite adouci par l'image qu'il voyait : House était allongé dans son fauteuil, non loin de Cameron, sa main tendue vers elle malgré qu'aucun contact n'était fondé. De peur de les réveiller, Wilson sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre Cuddy pour lui expliquer la scène qu'il venait de voir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part aux infirmières ainsi qu'aux autres personnes de l'hôpital qui défilaient un à un dans la salle pour voir l'image de leurs propres yeux. La réaction de House était d'autant plus rare que la scène en devenait un événement. House avait changé. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi.

Ils avaient tous quittés la pièce pour les laisser se reposer en paix. Cameron se réveilla quelque temps après et se redressa sur elle-même. Elle scruta la pièce de fond en comble et aperçu House. Elle avait passé presque deux nuits avec lui et ça ne lui suffisait pas ? Il soutenait sa propre tête d'une de ses mains et se servait de l'autre pour tenir le matelas du brancard de Cameron, comme si il avait peur qu'on le lui retire. Cette vue toucha quelque peu Cameron. Elle saisit sa main avant de se rallonger. Elle s'était assez reposée et préférer profiter du moment présent en l'observant, en admirant cet homme qui se droguait jour et nuit, qui agissait en idiot mais qui malgré tout l'avait forcé à rester deux nuits avec lui et était resté auprès d'elle plutôt que de faire autre chose qu'il aurait sûrement favorisé.


	4. Regards scrutés

**Chapitre 4 : Échanges scrutés**

Toujours à se poser de nombreuses questions, "l'équipe" de House accompagnée de Chase et Cuddy passait le temps dans la salle des diagnostics. Wilson préféra ne pas rester avec eux. Cuddy préférait se changer les idées ; passer le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans un bureau à trier le courrier, chose que House ne ferait probablement jamais, n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, même pour une habituée. De temps à autre Chase se levait pour regarder au travers les stores qui séparait la salle de travail du bureau de son ex-patron, il ne voyait malheureusement pas que les yeux de Cameron étaient ouverts. Il n'osait pas s'avouer à lui même qu'un autre homme était plus inquiet que lui pour Cameron ou qu'elle éprouvait un quelconque sentiment pour House. Peut-être était-ce une réalité ? Personne n'avait de réponses et il aurait aimé être le dernier à l'apprendre, bien que ça curiosité le poussé à faire des choses qu'il refusait de faire.

**- Chase, voulez-vous bien arrêter d'épier les gens?** Gronda Cuddy.

**- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour ma petite amie.** S'indigna-t-il.

**- ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reste encore longtemps avec toi. Qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle était chez lui !** Ricana Foreman.

**- Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle aille vers quelqu'un d'autre que moi**, se défendit Chase.

**- Ce n'est pas parce que tu le dis qu'elle va le faire. Je l'ai vu donné un coup de fil à un certain Sebastian**, avoua Kutner.

**- C'est pas vrai... T'es sérieux?!** S'étonna Chase.

**- Hmm... Non. J'ai juste vu une émission qui avait était tourné il y a quelques années où il avait été hospitalisé ici. Non mais tu y a vraiment cru ? Preuve que tu n'a pas confiance en elle...******

**- Ferme la un peu...** Marmonna l'urgentiste.

**- Il veut juste te faire comprendre que tu refuses d'admettre qu'elle ne t'aime pas** Expliqua Foreman.

**- Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde, ça serait pas plus mal.******

**- Parce qu'épier les gens c'est s'occuper de ses propres affaires maintenant?** Ironisa la patronne.

L'ambiance était devenue plus tendue pour Chase mais apparemment plus amusante pour Kutner et Foreman qui ne se privaient pas une seule seconde de le taquiner. Une fois de plus il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la scène de la pièce voisine, mais il aperçu House ouvrir les yeux. De peur d'être repéré, il courut rapidement s'assoir à sa place pour prévenir qu'un infirme se réveillait. Plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, comme s'ils tentaient tous d'entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, ou même les mouvements qu'ils pouvaient entreprendre. Mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.  
House avait ouvert les yeux et regardait à présent ceux de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle lui tenait la main et il avait décider de faire de même, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux. Aucun des deux n'osaient poser le regard ailleurs ou faire un quelconque autre mouvement. C'est House qui interrompu le silence en premier.

**- Si vous continuez à me regarder comme ça...**Commença-t-il.

**- ...?******

**- Je risque de ne plus me contrôler si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.******

**- Non, je ne vois rien d'autre que vos yeux en cet instant même.******

**-Si vous ne regardez pas autre chose...**

Il lui fit un sourire et servit de son autre main pour lui caresser doucement la joue. Ce geste n'avait pas de justification, en moins qu'il en avait beaucoup trop... Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré en sa présence et il se disait que s'il n'agissait pas ils allaient se regarder comme ça pendant des heures et allaient être interrompu par quelqu'un, ce qui serait la pire des choses.  
De l'autre coté, Chase rongeait pertinemment un stylo bille qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où. Ils avaient tous bien entendus les paroles prononcées de l'autre coté de la vitrine. Ils étaient étonnés d'être étonnés de la réaction de Cameron. Et aussi celle de House. En fait, tout était troublant, ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose. Chase avait finit par couper le stylo en deux parties, ce qui fit sursauter les autres personnes et qui interrompit le geste de House. Ce dernier se redressa tout en regardant les yeux bleus de l'immunologiste. Son immunologiste. Du moins il aurait aimé. Elle se redressa à son tour et fut juste en face de lui. Tous deux ne savaient plus quoi faire. Elle avait envie de lui faire part de ses peurs. Peur d'être repoussée et de souffrir comme elle avait souffert quelques années auparavant, mais aussi de la réaction des autres médecins. Ils étaient vraiment très désorientés par la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Confus, il posa ses mains sur le matelas et s'approcha d'elle afin de lui donner un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle en devint rouge vermillon surprenant, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sortit de la pièce et rentra dans la salle de travail. Il était terriblement gêné, mais ne regrettait rien.


	5. Protection rougissante

**Chapitre 5 : Protection rougissante**

Le son strident de la porte résonna. House pénétra dans la salle et ouvrit les stores, ce qui avait permis à tous les autres médecins de voir la confusion de l'immunologiste. Elle descendit du brancard et passa à son tour de l'autre coté de la vitre. Elle était on ne peut plus écarlate et House était troublé. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient jamais pensé tous les deux qu'une telle chose se passerait. En réalité ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour la jeune femme, c'était le premier et réel pas qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Hélas, elle se disait tant bien que mal qu'elle ne devait pas se faire des idées, des idées qui seraient sûrement fausses. Le silence était pesant, et long, mais Chase prit la parole en premier.

**- Cameron, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ?** Questionna-t-il avec à la fois de l'ironie et de l'incrédulité.

**- Oui, oui… ça va, enfin…** Répondit-elle.

**- Enfin ?******

**- Rien, laisse tomber… Je dois m'occuper du courrier… Aïe…**

Elle mit sa main dans son autre et manqua de peu de tomber par terre. House pu la rattrapé à temps, et avait permit d'éviter le massacre. Elle s'était agrippée à lui et son visage fut plus pourpre encore. Elle se dégagea et jeta un regard noir à sa main, qui avait une jolie coupure.

**- Qu'est-ce que ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**- Vous avez dû vous cogner sur le bureau de Wilson. Et vous fouler la cheville en tombant, ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant, vu la chute… Le courrier attendra, reposez-vous.** Conseilla-t-il.

La bouche bée et les yeux ronds, Cuddy observait la scène. House s'était préoccupé de la santé d'une collègue. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un spectacle pareil et n'osait pas prononcer un quelconque mot. C'était aussi le cas des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Cameron ne s'arrêtait pas de devenir de plus en plus écarlate, et ce détail n'en était plus un. Tous les médecins s'en rendaient compte.

**- Cameron, tu es vraiment rouge… **Répéta Chase.

**- Mais je…****  
****- Si vous continuez à rougir de la sorte, autant remplacer ma sauce tomate par vos joues, **plaisanta House.

**- Et qui s'occupera du courrier ?******

**- Pas ma sauce tomate en tout cas.******

**- Qui s'occupera du courrier ?** Répéta Cameron.

**- Mais personne voyons, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va crier à l'aide !**

Il la poussa légèrement sur le coté à l'aide de sa canne et passa de l'autre coté de la vitre. Il prit le lit de ses deux mains, s'appuyant sur un coté pour compenser sa canne. Il le fit rouler jusque dans la salle et fit signe à Cameron de s'asseoir. Elle acquiesça avec l'aide de House et ne fit plus un seul geste. House se tourna ensuite vers ses médecins puis son regard fut attiré par Cuddy. Ou peut être son décolleté ?

**- Cuddy, n'êtes vous pas censée vous occuper de votre courrier ? Je sais que Cameron en ait dispensée mais… **Fit remarquer le diagnosticien.

**- Vous pensez peut être que je vais laisser deux de mes employés roupiller tranquillement pendant que je m'acharne sur un courrier des plus ennuyeux. Sans oublier vos médecins qui n'ont rien a faire et Chase dans sa rage ?******

**- Attention, il peut mordre. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir un deuxième coup de poing dans la face, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…** Se moqua-t-il.

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara du dossier qui était posé maladroitement sur son bureau. Il commença à le feuilleter et écrivait au fur et à mesure les symptômes.

**- Homme, 56 ans, souffrant de Douleurs épigastriques, irradiations dorsales et amaigrissement, **cita Kutner.  
**- Je sais lire, merci. Les douleurs épigastriques peuvent être dues à des calculs biliaires, l'irradiations dorsales certainement due à une atteinte du rachis et l'amaigrissement à cause d'une non nutrition causée par les douleurs,** diagnostiqua le néphrologue.

**- Des calculs biliaires ET une atteinte du rachis ? ça ressemble plutôt à… **Entreprit Cameron.

**- Ne vous occupez pas de ce cas. Je vous ai déjà dis de vous reposez, si vous ne l'avez pas entendu et bien je vous le répète**, la coupa-t-il, **pour le moment on vise ça, Kutner, Taub, vérifiez pour les calculs biliaires. Treize, occupez vous d'un bilan toxicologique, au cas où il aurait loupé une injection ou autre.**

Ils se mirent en route. Cuddy lança un dernier regard tordu à House avant de sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul avec l'immunologiste. Il jeta un coup d'œil une dernière fois au tableau et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

**- Je sais m'occuper d'un diagnostic… **Balbutia-t-elle.

**- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Vous êtes même un excellent médecin mais vous ne faites plus partie de l'équipe et vous n'êtes pas en état de vous occuper d'un cas.******

**- Arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire, vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !******

**- Je ne vous oblige pas à rester sur ce lit, seulement je suis le chef de ce service et j'ai parfaitement le droit de vous interdire de nous aider.******

**- Pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi ainsi ?** Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

**- Hmm… Pour éviter de devoir vous rattraper à chacune de vos nombreuses chutes. Ou bien pour éviter de devoir vous prendre en charge quand vous serez descendue des escaliers d'une drôle de manière,** répondit-il, ironique.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Gênée elle le lui rendit et détourna le regard, ce qu'il remarqua rapidement. Il hésita à lui prendre la main, il la frôla seulement et s'assit à coté de l'immunologiste. Il l'obligea à le regarder et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux.


	6. Discutions indiscutables

**Chapitre 6 : Discussions indiscutables**

Chase et Foreman se relaxaient tranquillement à la cafétéria. Ils discutaient de se qu'il se passait entre House et Cameron. Foreman se fichait réellement de toute cette histoire mais Chase semblait plus intéressé et obligeait le neurologue à lui donner de bons espoirs, qui pour lui étaient totalement insensés.

**- Sérieusement, tu penses qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ?** Demanda l'urgentiste.

**- Bon, écoutes-moi… Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que Cameron avait déjà craquée pour lui autrefois mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Maintenant il s'occupe d'elle et ça lui fait plaisir, et il y a de fortes chances qu'elle re-craque une seconde fois**, finit par achever Foreman.

Dans la salle de travail, cela faisait un bon moment que House et Cameron se fixaient, simplement pour le plaisir d'admirer l'autre. Cette fois-ci, House attendait que ce soit Cameron qui stoppe cette tension la première. Apparemment elle n'en avait pas envie, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils l'avaient bien remarquer entre eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre détourna en premier. Ce fut le son de la porte du bureau du cancérologue qui attira leur regard. De là où ils étaient ils pouvaient parfaitement admirer la scène, tout comme Wilson pouvait observer House mais ce n'était sûrement pas son intention. Cuddy pénétra dans son bureau et Wilson ne parut pas étonné de sa visite. Ils discutèrent un bon moment et l'oncologue semblait philosopher sur les paroles de la directrice, puis elle sortit de la salle. House se tourna à nouveau vers Cameron et ils se lancèrent des regards complices signifiant qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie de connaître leur conversation. Avant de prononcer un quelconque mot, Treize rentra dans la salle sans avoir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

**- Bilan toxicologique négatif**, dit-elle.

**- Ça ne vous ai jamais venu à l'idée de frapper avant d'entrer ?** Gronda House.

**- Ce n'est ni la drogue, ni l'alcool.******

**- Merci, je sais ce qu'est un bilan toxicologique. Ce n'est pas une infection, pas la drogue et les reins ne sont pas lésés ce qui efface le lupus. Ça pourrait quand même être une maladie auto-immune mais aucune n'explique encore exactement ces symptômes. Prenez une pause, il faut attendre les résultats des calculs biliaires.**

Treize acquiesça ayant vaguement compris qu'elle aurait dû faire attention de ne pas les déranger. Mais c'était bien trop tard pour repartir en arrière et elle préférait profiter du peu de temps que House lui accordait pour pouvoir se détendre un peu. C'était assez rare pour House de donner une pause à ses employés. Beaucoup pensait que c'était l'effet « gentil » de Cameron mais d'autres pensaient que c'était simplement une excuse pour avoir la paix. Treize, elle, étaient persuadée qu'il s'agissait des deux. Enfin, du moment qu'elle pouvait faire tranquillement son boulot sans être dérangée par des rumeurs qui la mettrait en avant, elle était plus ou moins satisfaite.

A la cafétéria encore, Chase n'osait plus dire un quelconque mot, après tout Foreman avait bien raison, ils ne pouvaient rien savoir et il se doutait bien qu'aucun deux n'était dieu et avait la possibilité d'avoir une réponse. Chase lança un regard derrière l'épaule de Foreman qui se retourna. Treize les regardait silencieusement et une fois démasquée, elle décida à s'approcher.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda Chase.

**- Bilan toxicologique négatif, j'étais allée le signaler à House mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir.******

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Foreman, plus rapidement que Chase.

- Je suis rentrée sans frapper et je l'ai vu se dévisager avec Cameron. Je lui ai donné les résultats du test et il m'a donné une pause en attendant les résultats pour les calculs biliaires. Il faut dire que niveaux tests, je ne dirais jamais que ce sont Kutner et Taub les plus rapides. Et vous, vous trinquez bien ?

-On n'avait aucun test à faire donc on a décidé de prendre un morceau. Tu te joins à nous ?[/b] Proposa Foreman.

**- J'ai aperçu Cuddy sortir du bureau de Wilson,** dit-elle tout en prenant place.

**- Tu crois qu'ils parlaient de House ?** Demanda l'urgentiste.

**- Oui et non… Enfin… Ils auraient pu car l'attitude de House est très inexpliquée ces derniers temps, surtout suite à la mort d'Amber. Mais non parce que Cuddy aurait sûrement trop peur de mettre en rage Wilson… Dans tous les cas ça ne nous regarde pas, mais je suis assez curieuse de savoir se qu'ils manigancent.******

**- Moi je serais plutôt curieux de savoir se qu'il se passe entre Cameron et House. Elle me prend pour un con depuis le début… Elle a commençait à couché avec moi simplement pour rendre jaloux House et puis dès qu'il fait ne serait-ce qu'un geste et elle tombe dans ses bras**, dériva Chase.

**- C'est toi qui t'es laissé faire. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un mec bien compliqué, la preuve, elle t'a bien roulé mais je ne pense pas qu'elle retournera avec toi après ça !** Se moqua le neurologue.

Avec un soupir ils se levèrent tous les trois et partirent en direction du bureau, peut-être Kutner et Taub avaient enfin fini ce fichu test?


	7. Promenade confidentielle

**Chapitre 7 : Promenade confidentielle**

Voilà quelques minutes que Taub et Kutner étaient revenus dans la salle de travail pour annoncer les résultats du test à House, ne le laissant pas seul avec Cameron. Treize, Chase et Foreman rentrèrent à leur tour.

**- Vous avez terminé l'examen ?** Interrogea Treize.

**- Sinon ils ne seraient pas là. Négatif pour les calculs biliaires. Vérifiez pour le rachis. Tiens Chase, qu'est-ce que vous faites là et non aux urgences ?** Fit remarquer House.

**- J'attends que ma supérieure ait fini.******

**-Vous n'avez pas de problèmes pour marcher et vous n'êtes pas blessé à la main, allez bosser, je ne vous veux pas dans mes pattes.**

Le biper des médecins sonnèrent. Ils y jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de sortir de la salle sûrement pour se diriger vers la chambre du patient. Chase regarda une dernière fois House avec un regard noir rempli de mélancolie avant de sortir lui aussi. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les stores étaient toujours fermés, il se demandait toujours ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire tous les deux seuls dans cette salle à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Prenant la décision de ne pas éveiller d'autres doutes, les deux médecins restant se levèrent et allèrent se promener, histoire de respirer un peu et que Cameron s'habitue à sa cheville fragilisée. Ils firent quelques pas et Cameron, fatiguée, ne pu s'empêcher plusieurs chutes. Plusieurs fois elle avait dû compter sur l'aide du diagnosticien pour ne pas atterrir au sol. Elle s'assit sur un banc, et il prit place à coté d'elle. Elle avait replié sa jambe afin de voir sa cheville qui avait été bandée quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa main aussi été blessée, quelques coupures qui étaient dû à sa chute d'après House. Elle tourna sa tête et posa son regard sur lui, il ne semblait pas tellement s'ennuyer à ses cotés, du moins c'est ce qu'elle arrivait à voir. Une question la rongeait et elle le lui demanda directement.

**- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que Chase travaille pour vous ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ?******

**- Parce qu'il vous collerait à longueur de journée, je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de vous comme il le faut sans oublier que je l'ai virer et il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle je cèderais à ses envies.**

Elle soupira.

**- Vous le détestez tant que ça ? Au point de le virer avec un prétexte sans aucun sens ?** Reprit-elle.

**- Et vous, vous l'aimez tant que ça? Je l'aimais bien quand je pouvais le manipuler à volonté, ça n'a plus été le cas et ça ne m'amuser plus. Et plusieurs raisons me poussent à le détester, déjà que je n'accroche pas spécialement son caractère.******

**- Vous mentez. Vous réagissez différemment quand un caractère vous déplait. Et j'ai des exemples, quand vous aviez eut marre de mon caractère de lèche-botte vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde à me dégoutée de vous !******

**- Et quand Foreman est sortit de son lit d'hôpital et qu'il est revenu bosser avec nous ? Comment j'ai réagit ?******

**- Vous… Lui avez fait passer un savon ?******

**- J'ai fais la même chose pour Chase. Tout le monde ment c'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas mentit, du moins si vous voulez le croire. Ce n'est pas avec Chase que j'agis différemment, mais avec vous, c'est différent.******

**- Simplement parce que je suis une femme ?******

**- Hmm… Je pense que vous aviez été un homme ce serait différent oui.******

**- Je ne comprend pas…******

**- Y'a rien à comprendre. Et n'essayez pas d'y trouver une logique, ce serait vous fatiguer pour pas grand-chose.**

Il se leva et attrapa Cameron par le bras pour la faire se lever elle aussi. Il lui avait posé une main sur sa hanche pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe suite à ce mouvement, mais il l'a retira aussi tôt, gêné. Il fit glisser sa main qui été sur son bras pour l'attraper par la main et l'emmener vers l'hôpital, ce geste leur fit à tous les deux une drôle de sensation qui était loin d'être désagréable, et ils auraient même pu dire appréciable.

Une fois avoir franchis la porte qui séparait l'extérieur et le hall, il lâcha son emprise pour éviter d'éveiller les nombreux soupçons qui auraient pu être fait. Surtout que l'équipe s'approchait d'eux.

**- Où étiez-vous ? Nous vous avons cherché partout ?******

**- Un petit tour. Il faut que Cameron s'habitue à son petit problème, nouveaux symptômes ?******

**- Vous l'avez accompagnée ? C'est pas votre genre !**Ria Foreman.

**- Nouveaux symptômes ?** Répéta House.  
- Vomissements, par exemple...[/b] Dit Cameron.  
**- C… Comment ? Oui, il y a effectivement des vomissements, et des douleurs abdominales. **Confirma Treize.

**- Cameron, vous ne participez pas au diagnostic, dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? Faites une coloscopie. Si elle ne donne rien passez à l'IRM**, ordonna le patron.

Les quatre médecins s'exécutèrent. Aucuns d'eux ne voulait subir l'humeur sarcastique de leur patron. House lui, alla vers son bureau évidemment accompagné par son ancienne immunologiste.

Après avoir replacé le brancard dans son bureau, House fit signe à Cameron de s'installer avant de faire de même. Cameron se retrouva encore une fois aux cotés de l'homme qui l'avait repoussé plus d'une fois mais qui d'après lui, pour une raison spéciale et incompréhensible. Ils n'osèrent plus se regarder en face et préférer scruter des coins de la pièce. Le silence fut rompu par Cameron.

**- Le patient…******

**- Ne-vous-occupez-pas-de-ce-diagnostic. Merci**, la coupa House.

**- Vous préférez lui faire peut être des tests inutiles ?******

**-Ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien, c'est pas la peine on trouvera bien ce qu'il a ce vieillard.******

**- Pas en faisant une coloscopie, ni une IRM...******

**-Écoutez, j'ai trouvé ça comme prétexte pour évitez qu'ils nous collent aux basses, pour la même raison que pour Chase !******

**-Je sais m'occuper d'un diagnostic, je n'ai rien de plus qu'une cheville foulée et une main blessée et vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide. Vous êtes fou ? Vous n'avez plus eut votre dose de vic…**

Elle se stoppa. Elle venait de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas pris ne serait-ce qu'une seule pilule. Pourtant il ne semblait pas en manque, ou mieux, il semblait en pleine forme. Et non seulement il était différent, avant il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la persuadée de travailler et là il refusait un quelconque avis.

**-House ? **L'appela-t-elle.

**- Présent. Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai réduis ma dose de vicodine. Je vous oblige à ne pas vous occuper du diagnostic et ne pas me demander sans cesse comment je vais, mais pas vous taire. Je sais pas moi, je ne vais pas vous quitter pendant minimum une semaine, on peut en profiter pour parler de tout et de rien !******

**-De Wilson et Cuddy par exemple ?******

**-Ça c'est un bon sujet !**

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils échangèrent leur avis sur la venue de Cuddy dans le bureau de Wilson, mais plus ils parlaient, plus la conversation dérivait et ils apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître. Ces échanges leur apporta un bien fou, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le bruit de la porte retentit et ils furent contraint de remettre cette conversation à un autre jour.

**-La coloscopie ne révèle rien, idem pour l'IRM**, annoncèrent les médecins.

**-Bien, il serait temps d'écouter l'avis de Cameron ?** Dit House.

**-Cancer. **Proposa Cameron.

**-Vous y allez fort là. Bien je vais voir W… Une minute vous dites ça pour que j'aille voir Wilson ?******

**-Le cancer du pancréas explique les symptômes. Les douleurs épigastriques, les irradiatons dorsales peuvent expliquer un adénocarcinome. L'amaigrissement peut être dû à un manque d'appétit, de fatigue et de vomissements. Les douleurs peuvent être expliquées par la compression de la voie biliaire principale causée par une tumeur, donc, un cancer**, expliqua-t-elle.

**- Ça colle plutôt bien… Scanner de l'estomac, quitte à voir Wilson, le plus tard sera le mieux !**


	8. Relation ambiguë

**Chapitre 8 : Relation ambiguë**

Treize et Foreman devaient se charger de faire passer un scanner au patient pendant que Kutner et Taub se chargeaient du test pour l'amyloïdose, au cas où. Foreman et Treize s'approchèrent tous les deux de l'image, où se trouvaient six tumeurs dont au moins la moitié étaient bénignes, pensaient-ils.

**- Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ?** Dit Treize à l'adresse de Foreman.

**-Je ne suis pas cancérologue, si il a un ictère, ça prouve effectivement un cancer.******

**-Cameron avait raison, et House doit aller voir Wilson maintenant…**

Treize fit sortir le patient pendant que Foreman alla emmener les résultats à son patron.

House fouillait un peu son ordinateur avec Cameron. Ils regardèrent quelques sites sympathiques pour gagner des paris qu'ils avaient joués et d'autres choses du genre. Ils attrapèrent plusieurs fois le fou rire mais ils en firent vite sortis par Foreman et Treize qui venaient de finir le scanner.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?** Demanda House.

**- Le scanner révèle six tumeurs. Cameron avait raison.******

**- Je regrette parfois de mettre comporter comme un porc. Si, si. Bon, préparez les urgentistes et la trousse de secours, je vais aller voir Wilson. Treize et Foreman, allez faire revenir les deux autres zigotos. Cameron, vous m'accompagnez, vous avez beau être en congé maladie, vous n'en n'êtes pas moins urgentiste**, dit House.

Il se leva avec la douleur habituelle qui martyrisait sa jambe, il avala une pilule de Vicodine sous le regard mélancolique de Cameron mais elle acquiesça et le suivit pendant que les deux autres sortirent eux aussi.

Ils arrivèrent en face de la porte où était de l'autre coté le cancérologue James Wilson, l'indiquait la planche de bois. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, le diagnosticien toqua trois coups et le prévenu que c'était lui. Après un grognement qui était parvenu à leurs oreilles, l'oncologue lui donna la permission d'entrer.

**-Je t'écoute, pour quelle raison encore es-tu venu m'embêter ?** Gronda-t-il, **Oh Bonsoir docteur Cameron, comment allez-vous ?** Ajouta-t-il en voyant Cameron entrer.

**-Bonsoir, je vais bien merci.******

**-Besoin d'un avis. Et je ne doute pas de tes performances de cancérologue**, expliqua House.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Six tumeurs dans le pancréas, on a besoin de savoir s'il peut s'en sortir.[/b]

Il lui tendit les images du scanner.

**-Six tumeurs en effet, il faut que j'aille prélever du sang, je m'en occupe dès que j'ai finit mon courrier.******

**-Tu aurais une minute ?******

**-Bien…**

Wilson soupira et House fit signe à Cameron de sortir. Ce qu'elle fit mais resta tout de même aux alentours du bureau, en cas d'urgence. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit.  
A l'intérieur, House hésitait à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il s'excusa d'abord de l'avoir dérangé et il fit part de ses impressions sur ce qui se passer entre eux. Wilson l'écouta plus ou moins attentivement et répondit vaguement, confus. Sans un mot House sortit et trouva Cameron qui ne bougeait pas. Elle le regarda quelques instants et le néphrologue lui lança un sourire qu'elle le lui rendit aussitôt.

**-Alors ?******

**-Je me suis excusé puis on a discuté un peu sans pour autant se disputer et il a dit qu'il allait s'occuper du patient dans quelques temps.******

**-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux dirait-on.******

**-Hmm… Oui. Il faut dire que depuis l'incident d'Amber, l'ambiance à l'hôpital est plutôt tendu. Je serais pas contre que ça s'arrange au plus vite. Vous venez ?**

Elle buvait ses mots, quand il lui proposa de venir elle se décolla du mur et s'avança mais n'eut pas aller bien loin, que sa cheville partit de travers et lui fit faire un faux pas. Elle s'écroula au sol et se mise à rire sous le regard des personnes qui étaient aux alentours, dont House, qui lui fit des sourires et lui tendit la main. Elle s'agrippa à lui. Elle avait bien l'intention de le mettre à son tour au sol mais il avait mal à la cuisse et elle ne voulait pas que les gens se fassent des idées. Elle se releva en s'agrippa de son autre main à son bras. Elle en fût gênée mais resta comme ça quelques temps en le regardant dans les yeux puis ils repartirent en direction de la salle de travail.

Comme il l'avait dit, ses quatre subordonnés attendaient avec patience son retour, ainsi que celui de Cameron. Ils avaient passé leur temps à discuter de ci et d'autres mais souvent Chase venait dans le bureau vérifier que Cameron s'y trouvait, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça l'agaçait. Il s'apprêtait à re-rentrer quand quelqu'un le retint par le bras, c'était House.

**- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?** Ironisa House.

**- Non quelqu'un, qui est à coté de vous.******

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Questionna Cameron.

**- Juste m'assurer que tu vas bien.******

**- Voyons, elle est avec moi, elle ne peut qu'aller bien, vous êtes bête ou quoi ?******

**- C'est justement parce qu'elle est avec vous que je m'inquiète !******

**- Vous préférez qu'elle soit avec vous ? Ne rêvez pas trop.******

**- Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler, oui ?** Intervient Cameron.

**- Oui, surtout qu'on a du travail, Chase vous feriez mieux de retourner aux urgences plutôt que de nous retarder dans notre travail, fichu Australien.**

Avec son air choqué, comme il sait très bien le faire, Chase se retourna et partit, les mains dans les poches en boudant comme à son habitude. Ils rentrèrent et virent que quatre pairs d'yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

**- Oui je sais qu'on est cruellement beaux mais si vous voulez un autographe il faudra attendre, je sais aussi que c'est cruel mais c'est ainsi, vous n'êtes pas les seuls fans sur terre !** Plaisanta House.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Wilson ?******

**- Il va analyser le sang du patient quand il en aura fini avec ce qu'il a à faire.******

**- Vous avez l'air en vie, c'est l'essentiel**, constata Foreman.

- C'est trop gentil de vous occupez de moi. De toute façon si j'avais reçu un second coup de poing je sais que Cameron aurait accourut aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait.

- Je ne suis pas votre chienchien, mais c'est ce que j'aurais fait[/b], avoua Cameron.

**- Tout le monde le sait voyons.**

Il sortit deux chaises. Il en tira une vers elle à l'aide de sa canne et s'assit sur l'autre. Ils regardaient les autres cas qui pourrait être intéressant mais il aucun ne l'était. Des pneumonies, des drogués, et autres choses qui crevaient les yeux. Wilson rentra ensuite dans le bureau pour leur donner les résultats.

**- Six tumeurs dont quatre bénignes. Les deux autres sont déjà métastasées. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui.******

**- Combien de temps ?** Demanda House.

**- Minimum une semaine, maximum deux mois.******

**- Euh… Merci**, dit-il gêné.

**- Je ne fais que mon boulot.**

Il sortit gêné lui aussi et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle avant de repartir, dans son bureau très certainement. House fixa Cameron comme pour la féliciter de son idée, tandis que les autres s'ennuyaient encore une fois.

**-Rentrez chez vous. Ce n'est plus la peine de rester ici. Cameron je vous raccompagne chez vous**, dit House.

**-Merci.**

Après s'être faite raccompagnée par House, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se retourna afin d'être face à House.

**- Vous voulez peut être boire un coup avant de repartir ou faire une petite pause ?** Proposa-t-elle.

**- Hmm… Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées !**

Ils se lançaient des sourires mutuellement avant de rentrer dans le petit appartement où vivait Cameron. C'était la première fois que House y mit les pieds. Les autres fois il n'avait pas pu y rentrer, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cameron lui fit signe de prendre place sur le fauteuil et elle lui apporta différents gâteaux et plusieurs boissons pour qu'il ait le choix. Elle s'assit à son tour.

**- Waw, vous avez prévu une fête ?** S'étonna-t-il devant tous ces alcools.

**- J'ai toujours des réserves, c'est plutôt relaxant d'avoir des choses chez soi. Évitez de trop boire parce que je serais obligée de vous raccompagner chez vous.******

**-Je peux me retenir quand il le faut, et puis je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool.******

**- Et si vous vous faites arrêter par les flics ?******

**- Je compterai sur vous pour me sortir de prison. Avec Wilson c'était quinze mille dollars.******

**- N'y comptez pas trop, je ne m'appelle pas Chase.******

**- Ah vous n'êtes pas mariés ?** Ironisa-t-il.

**- Plutôt me lançait dans la drogue avec vous ! C'est le pire des lèche-bottes, il m'agace à toujours me courir après et à être jaloux avec quiconque qui m'approche.******

**- Ça explique pourquoi vous vous êtes droguée avec de coucher avec lui pour la première fois ?******

**- Euh non, ça s'était un hasard, je regrette d'ailleurs d'avoir recommencé. Bon d'accord c'est moi qui avais insisté…******

**- J'ai entendu dire par Chase que c'était pour me rendre jaloux.******

**- Et ça n'a pas marché.******

**- Comment une femme comme vous peut tomber amoureuse d'un drogué comme moi ?******

**- Je me le demande bien. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai continué impertinemment à vous aimer malgré les nombreuses fois où vous m'avez repoussé.******

**- Je ne m'en souviens pas.******

**- Moi je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.**

Elle soupira.

**- Je vous signal tout de même que j'ai essayé de vous convaincre de revenir. C'est vous qui avez refusé !******

**- Pour devoir subir la même torture chaque jours ? Non merci. Oui, c'était un vrai plaisir pour moi de travailler avec vous mais paradoxalement j'en avais marre que vous me repoussiez à longueur de journée.******

**- Je sais. Et en vous proposant de revenir je me suis engagé à ne plus refaire les mêmes bévues. Je ne dis pas que je vais vous demander en mariage demain mais je pense que vous avez pigé l'idée.******

**- Je sais aussi que ça va mal tourné entre les reproches de Cuddy et la jalousie de Chase.******

**- Toujours gênés par les autres, toujours obligés d'agir différemment pour ne pas que les autres se fassent d'idées, et bien les autres moi je vais les faire faire ma vaisselle, ils vont voir le carnage !******

**- Trop cruel… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne serais pas restée là où j'en suis.******

**- Et bien agissez en ne tenant qu'à vous. Et vous ne serez pas là où vous en êtes.**

Sur ces mots il se leva et sortit en lui adressa un simple sourire. Elle continuait à réfléchir et avait à peine entendu son « bonne nuit » qu'elle lui avait rendu, avant de s'endormir sur son canapé sans avoir pris la peine de ranger les affaires qu'elle avait sorti. Elle faisait les rêves qu'elle faisait d'habitude, House et elle sans personne d'autres. Mais le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que justement il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.


	9. Erreur cinglante

**Chapitre 9 : Erreur cinglante**

Voilà une heure que l'équipe de House accompagnée de Cameron cherchaient des cas qui pourraient intéresser le diagnosticien. Évidemment ils faisaient tout ce travail sans lui, ce qui les empêcher, certes, de devoir subir les remarques insensés de leur supérieur mais ils trouvaient une certaine amertume au fait de devoir travailler pendant que lui faisait sa sieste. Cameron était arrivée légèrement en retard, mais personne n'avait osait lui poser la question, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait des problèmes pour marcher, malgré que ce soucis s'arrangeait peu à peu. Au bout d'un certain temps de travail elle prit un dossier qui venait des urgences et sortit y faire un tour rapidement, ne supportant plus cette ambiance qui survolait la pièce.

Arrivée aux urgences, Cameron s'équipa de sa blouse de médecin et y rajouta quelques instruments essentiels. Elle s'approcha du premier patient venu, et le soigna. Il s'agissait d'un homme s'étant gravement coupé en faisant la cuisine. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le second patient en feuilletant son dossier qu'elle trouva plutôt intéressant. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une canne, elle réagit en se retourna vivement et s'appuya sur le mur afin d'éviter une quelconque chute.

**- Je vous avez pourtant dis bien clairement et plusieurs fois de ne pas travailler. Posez votre blouse et venez immédiatement dans mon bureau, il n'est pas question de vous voir courir partout, surtout dans votre état**, dit-il sèchement.

Il se retourna et partit. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir face à elle vu la conversation de la veille qui l'avait sûrement un peu éprouvé. La jeune femme grimaça et s'excusa auprès de mère de la patiente qui ne pouvait pas être soignée pour le moment. Cameron se dirigea vers le bureau avec le dossier à la main, peut-être allait-il être intéressant ?

L'immunologiste arriva dans la salle de travail où elle était attendue. Des symptômes étaient écrits au tableau et House s'empressa de les effacer, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé la solution. D'ailleurs il demanda a Foreman de commencer le traitement. Cameron s'avança et tendit timidement un dossier à House. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et se jeta directement sur les symptômes. Il se leva d'un bond à l'aide de sa canne, se saisit du feutre noir habituel et nota : Placards inflammatoires, démangeaisons.

**- Lupus ?** Proposa Kutner.

**- Ça ne colle pas assez mais vérifiez quand même à l'aide de Treize. Taub faites un examen toxicologique comme d'habitude. On verra plus tard pour une intoxication, si les démangeaisons ont provoqués les placards inflammatoires et non l'inverse. Exécution !** Répondit House.

Aucuns des médecins ne voulaient connaître la mauvaise humeur du patron et se précipitèrent même vers la sortie pour éviter d'entendre ne serait-ce un mot de plus. La seule restante n'étant autre que Cameron, qui fixait l'homme. Il évita son regard et ne dit rien, il n'avait rien à dire de toute façon. L'ambiance était encore plus tendue et cassante qu'avant, pour ne pas dire vraiment insupportable. Tellement insupportable qu'elle sortit sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Il l'avait trop commandée et il fallait peut être qu'elle agisse enfin à sa guise, comme il lui avait conseillé.

Chaque personnes à un petit endroit où pleurer, un endroit qu'on trouve plus ou moins rassurant. House avait le toit, Cameron avait les vestiaires. Un endroit humide, chaud avec un banc inconfortable mais cet endroit lui plaisait tant bien que mal. Elle pleura quelques instants et vu Wilson s'approchait d'elle. Elle aurait voulut que ce soit n'importe qui, sauf lui. Il allait sûrement lui demander de lui expliquer la situation, ce qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas faire.

**- House vous cherche partout**, dit le cancérologue.

**- Qu'il ne me trouve pas.******

**- Impossible, il fouille chaque coin et recoin de l'hôpital. Il tombera bien sur vous à un moment ou l'autre.******

**- Je ne veux pas le voir, il peut pas le comprendre ?******

**- Vous pensez réellement qu'il est du genre à se soucier de votre avis ?******

**- Non, mais pour une fois j'espère réellement qu'il peut agir un peu moins comme un être égocentrique.******

**- Vous voulez le voir…** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez cela ?******

**- Seulement ça.**

Il pointa du doigt le sac de Cameron. Plus précisément son porte-monnaie où dépassé discrètement une petite photo en noir et blanc où se trouvait House. Elle s'empressa de l'enfouir de manière à ce qu'il ne se rende pas compte mais c'était évidemment trop tard.

**- Vous voulez le voir. Il veut vous voir. Pourquoi vous cachez ?** Ajouta-t-il.

Il sortit avec un rire plutôt agaçant. Elle ressortit la photo et l'observa quelques instants. C'était une photo qui datait de deux ans, la seule photo où il souriait. Elle la rangea, se saisit de son sac mais n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'un bruit la fit réagir. Elle releva la tête et vit un homme barbu équipé d'une canne se dresser devant elle. Elle n'était pas étonnée, sa relation avec Wilson s'était quelque peu améliorée et ça ne passait pas inaperçu. Il s'assit avec difficulté à coté d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il prit discrètement sa main pour éviter qu'elle ne parte au dernier moment. Il lui souffla ensuite le plus doucement possible « Désolé » avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se retira, ne voulant pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Elle s'excusa à son tour avant de continuer ce qu'il avait décidé d'arrêter.

**-Je dérange ?** Dit Wilson qui venait d'entrer.

-C'est pas vrai…[/b] Dit House après s'être retiré.

**-Hem hem…******

**-Pourquoi tu t'es pas exploser les yeux en mâtant le décolleté de Cuddy ?******

**-HEM HEM !******

**-Quoi tu as la toux ?******

**-Hem hem…**

House regarda dans la même direction que Wilson. Il regardait la main de House qui était délicatement posée sur celle de sa « collègue », mais il ne l'a retira pas pour autant. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas non plus se séparait de lui, c'était aussi une question de principe. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire à Wilson qui leur rendit leur sourire avant de partir. Il avait vu, vu la face cachée de House. Devait-il en parler à tout le monde comme la dernière fois ou bien les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes ? Pour le moment il préférait laisser aller, s'occuper un peu plus de lui-même. Surtout que si l'information se diffusait, l'hôpital devrait subir les propos et les actions de l'amant de Cameron. De leur coté, l'infirme se tourna à nouveau vers la femme qui était non loin de lui. Même si pour lui, cette distance était encore trop longue et il préférait se rapprocher d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se croisent à nouveau. Ils ne semblaient pas gênés par l'interruption de Wilson, ils n'y réfléchissaient même pas. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant c'était eux, rien d'autre ne parcourait leurs troubles pensées qui devenaient plus claires à chaque tendresse qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter l'un l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savaient pourquoi ils y avaient mit un terme. Ils s'étaient levés tous les deux et étaient partis en direction de la salle des diagnostics.

Le petit couple ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne hormis Chase qui faisait remuer un stylo entre ses doigts comme pour imiter House. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il se retourna vers sa bien aimée. Il lui fit un sourire et se leva.

**- Comment tu vas ?** Dit-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Dit House.

**- Elle ne vous a rien dit ?**

Les regards se posèrent en cœurs sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait gênée et loin d'être heureuse. Elle fit un petit sourire timide à Chase avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi de l'australien, laissant le diagnosticien seul et perplexe. Il tentait de réfléchir malgré ses subordonnés qui étaient rentrés quelques minutes après. Le cas l'intéressait tant bien que mal, puisque c'était une patiente proposée par Cameron, qui s'était fatiguée à marcher dans les urgences malgré sa cheville mal en point.

**- HOUSE !** S'écria Treize.

**- 'Cherche pas je te dis…** Réprimanda Kutner.

**- Quoi, encore ?[/] Dit House en sursautant.******

**[b]- Vous nous écoutez oui ou non ?******

**- Faites ce qu'il y a à faire, celui qui prendra une mauvaise décision se verra viré de l'équipe.******

**- C'est un défi ?**Interrogea Taub.

**- Prenez le comme tel, allez c'est parti !**

Les larbins, comme il aimait le dire, sortirent de la salle. Et une troisième fois il resta seul, mais il préférait le rester. Il voulait réfléchir, réfléchir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait sans être dérangé par quiconque. Il coinça les deux portes qui menaient à son bureau avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps, Cameron avait mené son blondinet sur le toit. Ils étaient seuls et personne ne pouvait les déranger. Chase l'admirait, la regardait sans cesse et elle en était légèrement gênée. Elle était venue ici pour une raison qu'elle comptait bien dévoiler. Elle n'avait juste pas prévu qu'il tente de l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa avec les images de House qui défilaient dans son esprit, tels un livre qu'elle pouvait feuilleter. Elle espérait tant qu'elle le pouvait que personne d'autre ne puisse visionner ces images.

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Chase, écoute moi…******

**-Chase ? Mais tu n'es plus censée m'appeler comme ça !******

**-On est censés travailler…******

**-Alors pourquoi… Tu m'as emmené ici ?******

**-Pour te parler de ce qui va se passer dans deux jours…******

**-Pour nos fiançailles ? Il y a un problème ?******

**-Je… je sais pas…******

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec House ? Depuis qu'il est avec toi tu me fuis comme tu fuirais une épidémie !******

**-Mais rien, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé je te jure… C'est juste que je suis perdue, c'est dur à dire mais je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis…******

**-Mais c'est simple… Je t'aime et tu as accepté mes fiançailles aujourd'hui même, je ne vois pas où est le problème…**

Il recommença sa tentative et cette fois-ci elle n'essaya pas de se dégager. Elle répondit vivement à son baiser et il en fut étonné. Étonné mais heureux. Elle ne se retenait pas une seule seconde et House l'avait bien remarqué. Oui, House. Il avait une jolie vue depuis un coin d'une vitre de l'hôpital. Il se répétait peu à peu que ça n'a jamais été sérieux et que plus jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse de lui. Ses propos le troublait et sa seule envie était une vengeance, il voulait apaiser la jalousie qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme qui ne s'empêchait de l'imiter. Oui. Chase n'était qu'une façade de lui. Après un dernier regard noir remplit de haine, il prit la direction du bureau de sa patronne, sa vengeance il comptait bien l'obtenir. Pendant son absence, Chase essayait de débouter la chemise de sa compagne. Elle essaya de se débattre mais abandonna vite cette idée pour se laisser faire. Il hésita quelque seconde avant de lui ôter totalement. Le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et Cuddy les regarda avec un grand étonnement qui semblait être partagé. Cameron essaya de remettre son vêtement et Chase tenta de comprendre la situation.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!** Cria la directrice.

**-C'est-à-dire que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là aussi ?** Demanda Chase.

**-C'est pas une façon de parler à sa supérieur, koala…******

**-House ! Ne me dites pas que…** Dit Cameron.

**-Jolie vue que voilà…** Répondit-il en voyant Cameron toujours dénudée.

**-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**Demanda-t-elle.

**-Parce que. Ça met de l'ambiance de savoir que deux personnes sont capables de coucher sur le toit d'un hôpital. Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ?******

**-Vous êtes…******

**-Un génie. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.**

Il rentra en premier dans l'hôpital. Il avait bien joué le jeu, il n'était pas du tout satisfait de ce qu'il venait de voir. Les larmes lui en venaient presque mais il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas pleurer parce que c'était House. Il avait passer du temps à se dire qu'ils n'agissaient pas sans raison et qu'elle pouvait être mieux avec lui qu'avec quiconque, mais ses espoirs avaient été brisés, secs, en voyant qu'elle prenait du plaisir a flirter avec son petit ami. Cette vision lui revenait, cette vision le choquait, cette vision le neutralisait, cette vision le faisait réfléchir, cette vision, il ne voulait plus la voir. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il vivait désormais sans âme, tel un objet que l'on pouvait manipuler sans aucune réponse de sa part. Le vide total, plus rien n'existait, il espérait presque ne plus entendre son cœur, son cœur qui criait au secours, ce cœur qui battait si fort que ses oreilles lui disaient d'arrêter, d'arrêter de ne pas être objectif, arrêter de demander la mort...


	10. Retrouvailles inconditionnelles

**Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles inconditionnelles**

L'ambiance devenait tendue. Tendue comme jamais. House continuait sa marche dans l'hôpital, vide. Cameron, elle, se préoccupait beaucoup de ce qui allait se passer à présent. Elle avait fait l'erreur de céder face à Chase, et avait passé un moment inoubliable avec House. Elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois, il l'avait aussi remarqué mais ne réagissait pas, il ne s'arrêtait même pas et ne faisait aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle travaillait contre son gré. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle souffrait intérieurement. Et elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle ne trouvait pas sa place dans cet hôpital à présent. Elle s'arrêta et observa par la vitre le diagnosticien monter sur sa moto et partir. Il était pourtant tôt et sa journée était loin d'être finie. Probablement Cuddy qui l'avait laissé rentrer chez lui, d'ailleurs cette dernière la fit sortir de ses pensées pour la convoquer dans son bureau ainsi que son amant.  
Quelques minutes après ils étaient à trois dans un bureau qui n'était pas bien grand. Chase s'était permis de s'asseoir et Cameron, debout, fixait longuement les faits et gestes de sa patronne.

**- Bien. Je pense que vous devinez déjà le sujet de notre conversation**, commença la directrice.

**- Qu'est-ce que House vous a dit ?** Demanda Cameron d'une vitesse surprenante.

**-Ce n'était pas le sujet exact de cette convocation, mais... Il est venu dans mon bureau en me disant qu'il se passait quelque chose sur le toit. La suite vous la connaissait. Mais il faut régler cette histoire au plus vite. J'étais déjà au courant de vos actes dans certains coins de l'hôpital et je vous ai mis en garde. Cameron, je vous arrête votre arrêt maladie et vous allez travailler pendant un certain temps à la maternité pour ne pas croiser ni le docteur Chase ni le docteur House !******

**-Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas voir House? Chase je comprend, mais House...******

**-Vous êtes bien trop proches de Chase, mais il se pourrait que ce soit aussi le cas avec House...**

Les deux médecins sortirent. L'immunologiste regarda son ami d'un air compatissant, elle en avait marre de toute cette histoire qui prenait une très mauvaise tournure. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec House, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage et elle ne semblait pas suicidaire. Elle fit un signe d'au revoir au blondinet.

Une semaine plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Ou presque. Cameron passait toujours son temps à pouponner, Chase lui s'occupait des cas simples de tous les jours et House ne faisait toujours rien alors que l'état de son patient empirait. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Rien ne lui apportait quelque chose et peu importe les mauvaises et bonnes actions qu'il faisait il était toujours dans la même condition. Il n'avait pas encore prit la résolution de parler à son prétendu rival, ni à la fille qui le hantait malgré toutes ses pensées négatives. Il décida enfin de réagir à cette situation peu bénéfique. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau pour se diriger vers la maternité. Même avec son esprit tourmenté, ses pensées pour Cameron restaient inébranlables.

House venait de croiser sur son chemin Wilson, qui semblait étonné de le voir. Il fut harcelé de question, et cherchait donc à fuir. Sur son passage il bouscula une jeune femme et s'excusa rapidement avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de… Cameron. Il fut bien plus troublé qu'il ne devrait l'être et Wilson abandonna son projet. La jeune femme se sentait mal, sa cheville ne la faisait plus souffrir, certes, mais elle ressentait une vive douleur à la tête. Elle porta ses mains à ses paupières. Sa vue devenait trouble, sa pupille se dilatait et elle se sentait nauséeuse. Il le remarqua rapidement et vit de la sueur coulait sur son front. Il appela à peu prêt calmement un chariot d'urgence. L'état de la jeune femme empirait et elle toussait fortement. Il posa une main sur son dos pour la rattraper au cas où elle faisait une chute, et lui donna un bout de tissu. Le chariot n'arrivait pas et il s'énerva au fur et à mesure que la toux de la demoiselle accroissait. Il remarqua que son poids se fit plus lourd. Elle s'écroula au sol sous le regard choqué de l'homme. Il s'agenouilla tant bien que mal à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme pour la rassurée. Le chariot arriva et c'est devant les regards ébahis des personnes présentes qu'il réussit à la soulever et la déposée sur le brancard, pour la deuxième fois. Une infirmière se chargea de l'emmener dans une chambre, suivie de très prêt par l'infirme qui avait fait un exploit dans sa vie de drogué. Il était fier de lui mais paradoxalement il culpabilisait, cet accident c'était sûrement produit par sa faute mais maintenant il pouvait réfléchir, il regrettait de s'être comporté ainsi, ce qui était rare, mais il avait retrouvé en lui une certaine liberté inexpliquée qui lui avait permis de réfléchir à nouveau et de s'occuper d'elle, il avait trouvé un prétexte et comptait bien s'y accrocher. Il soufflait doucement le prénom d'Allison comme si il avait l'espoir qu'elle l'entende, comme si il souhaitait qu'elle se réveille par sa voix.


	11. Réconcilliation et trouble

**Chapitre 11 : Réconciliation et trouble**

Depuis l'incident du docteur Cameron, House ne cessait pas de réfléchir. La situation avait presque était inversée, ce qui menait le trouble dans le bâtiment plus que ça ne l'était avant. Il réfléchissait à sa maladie mais aussi à ses sentiments pour elle, c'était bien les seules choses qu'il pouvait faire en même temps en tant qu'homme. Il s'installa donc sur le toit et, au bout de quelques minutes, entendit à peine le son des pas de quelqu'un mais assez pour se retourner et apercevoir Wilson.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** Demanda Wilson.

**- J'en sais rien… Tu es allé la voir ?******

**- Oui.******

**- Comment va-t-elle ?******

**- Tu demandes ça pour faire bien devant moi, par principes, ou parce que tu t'inquiètes réellement pour elle ?******

**- Et si je te disais que c'est les trois en même temps ? Je m'inquiète pour elle par principe pour faire bien devant toi. Ça te va ?******

**- Non. Tu éprouves réellement quelque chose pour elle et j'en ai eut la preuve.******

**- Tu penses vraiment qu'on est assez lié pour que je te fasse une confidence ?******

**- Écoutes, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est idiot. Tu devrais le comprendre non ? Après le départ de Stacy tu n'étais plus vraiment toi-même. Quand Cameron avait fait son malaise, je t'avais vu. Tu es bien capable de comprendre ce que je ressens.******

**- Non. Je n'ai pas d'ami insupportable sans scrupule. J'avais un ami qui arrivait à me supporter, mais ce n'est plus le cas, tu le sais bien.******

**- Non tu ne sais pas, tu as beau m'apporter des soucis, ça a toujours était avec humour, tu n'as jamais réellement cherché à me mener la vie dure. Du moins j'espère…******

**- Écoute, je suis un sale con qui fout la merde dans tous les coins et les recoins de la rue, je n'ai aucuns sentiments, je ne mérite pas d'être ton ami, c'est mieux pour toi.******

**- Tu as des sentiments, pour Cameron. Tes mots sont la preuve que tu es capable de te soucier de quelqu'un**, il afficha un sourire malicieux, **et je ne te lâcherai pas avec ça.******

**-Peut être bien, mais pour le moment je préfère attendre son réveil. Et je n'ai pas envie de tituber dans tout l'hôpital parce que je t'ai dans mes pattes !** Dit House, à la fois perplexe et ironique.

**- Ah enfin ! Tu l'avoues ! Allez dis le franchement que tu l'aimes !** Cria-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

**- Mais arr…**

Il regarda au dessus de l'épaule de son ami qui se retourna. Kutner s'avança tenant un papier qui était sûrement les résultats de son patient, et House se fichait bien sa santé.

**- La pat…******

**- Roooh ! Mais je m'en fou d'elle ! Cherchez pour une infection par piqûres d'animaux, paludisme, loase tout y passe !**

Avec un air choqué, l'interne se retourna et rentra dans le bâtiment. Laissant ainsi les deux hommes seuls, mais pour guère plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire puisque House se décida enfin, d'aller voir Allison.

Inconsciente, pâle, et presque mourante, Cameron était bien là. Elle dormait dans la position habituelle d'un malade. Cette vue paralysa le néphrologue, son cœur se serra. Une douleur inexplicable lui criait de s'approcher. Il suivit ses propres conseils en tendant la main vers celle de la jeune femme. Il la caressa doucement puis vit le visage de Cameron changer d'expression. Elle fronçait les sourcils mais avait un petit sourire discret aux coins des lèvres. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux avant d'être plus qu'étonnée de la présence de l'homme, sentant sa main sous la sienne. Malgré sa trouble vision elle apercevait parfaitement les beaux yeux bleus de cet effroyable homme. Cet homme, elle l'avait souvent désiré mais n'avait jamais pu l'obtenir, même avec de bonnes tentatives. Puis elle revint à la dure vérité, il n'éprouvait certainement rien pour elle, surtout qu'elle était en mauvaise condition pour tergiverser dessus puisqu'elle était dans un lit d'hôpital. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que House prenne la parole.

**- Vous vous souvenez de se qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Hum… Vaguement, oui…******

**- Comment vous sentez vous ?** Dit-il pour changer de sujet.

**- Je… vois trouble et j'ai un peu la nausée… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé vraiment ?******

**- Vous… aviez l'air mal, je suppose, votre pupille s'est dilatée puis vous vous êtes mise à tousser, vous avez fait un malaise et vous avez régurgité quelque fois sur le brancard.******

**- Vous avez une idée de ce que j'ai ?******

**- Pas la moindre. Mais on a au moins un symptômes de plus sur le tableau**, dit-il en prenant une petite lampe.

**- Vous… étudiez mon cas ?******

**- J'ai insisté auprès de Cuddy, je me suis fais prendre trois heures de savon et j'espère que vous allez donner un peu du votre car je ne veux pas avoir fait ce sacrifice pour rien**, expliqua-t-il en examinant les yeux de la jeune femme.

**- Vous commencez par m'embrasser, suite à cela vous vous vengez d'une grotesque manière auprès de Chase, ensuite vous inquiétez l'hôpital avec votre comportement étrange, vous m'ignorez pendant des jours et tout ça pour au final me prendre en charge. Mais quelle mouche vous a piqué ?******

**- C'est dur à expliquer. La seule que je souhaite pour le moment c'est pouvoir vous voir vagabonder dans tout l'hôpital comme vous le faisiez souvent quand à l'époque où vous travailliez pour moi.******

**- Vu mon état… Ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver…******

**- Je dois savoir, vous vous sentiez mal avant que… que… Que j'arrive ?******

**- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi cette question ?******

**- Pour rien, juste par curiosité ou bien par envie de poser une question sans aucun intérêt. Reposez-vous je vais rétablir un diagnostic.**

Il sortit de la pièce tout en regardant la jeune malade.

House réfléchissait devant son tableau en attendant l'arrivée des médecins. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, non pas parce que le problème le troublait mais plus parce qu'il avait envie de penser à ses sentiments pour elle comme l'aurait sûrement conseillé Wilson. Il se retourna d'un bond en entendant le fin grincement habituel de la porte vitrée. Ils étaient tous là et il faut dire que ce n'était plus la peine de les compter. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne le ferait jamais, perte de temps.

**- L'ancien patient était positif pour la loase et on l'a traité**, annonça Kutner avec fierté.

**- Bien, maintenant il faudrait pas trop s'attarder sur notre ****nouvelle**** patiente.** Ajouta House à la fois ironique et sérieux.

**- Cameron je suppose ?** Supposa Treize.

**- Roooh je vous en prie, utilisez plutôt vos dons de voyance pour trouver ce qu'elle là !******

**- Quels sont les symptômes ?** Demanda Kutner.

**- Vous savez pas lire ? C'est écrit noir sur blanc et pas en petit en plus. Pour ce qui est du dossier, pas touche. Je me suis donner la permission d'y jeter un coup d'œil autant de fois que je le veux mais pour vous il s'agira de se contenter de ce bon vieux tableau. Alors faites travaillez votre esprit, qu'est-ce qui provoque toux, vomissements, malaise, mydriase et vision trouble ?******

**- Euh… Drogue ?**Proposa Taub.

**- Pas venant de Cameron**, répondit House.

**- Vous lui faites confiance ?******

**- J'essaie plutôt d'éviter les examens inutiles, j'ai travaillé trois ans et demi avec cette chère jeune femme et je suis certain qu'elle n'a pas le courage de se droguer**, développa-t-il.

**- Une infection ?******

**- Pas sans fièvre, et j'aimerais éviter la ponction lombaire, ça fait mal ce truc !******

**- On ne va pas arriver à grand-chose si vous refusez tous les examens douloureux seulement parce que vous avez un coup de cœur pour la patiente**, s'empressa d'ajouter Foreman.

**- Maladie auto-immune, lupus ?** Proposa Chase.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Faites une IRM du cœur et des poumons, s'ils sont lésés on n'aura que très peu de temps pour établir un diagnostic. Faites le à trois, je ne veux pas que vous manquiez le moindre millimètre de son gros cœur ! Exécution.[/b]

Les réactions du patron les amusaient les uns les autres, il n'était pas du genre à se faire du soucis pour une patiente comme il le faisait et ils avaient plutôt du mal à y croire.

La petite équipe rentra dans la chambre d'Allison. Elle était un peu moins pâle qu'à son réveil mais semblait tout de même fatiguée et n'importe qui aurait deviner en la voyant qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle les fixa avec un regard interrogateur.

**-Il va falloir te faire une IRM du cœur et des poumons**, Expliqua Treize.

**-Par ordre de ce fou à lié…** Précisa Kutner.

**-House pense que j'ai un problème aux poumons ? Ça ne colle pas du tout !** S'indigna Cameron.

**-Il préfère vérifier, il disait que s'ils étaient abîmés ça ne laisserait que très peu de temps pour le diagnostic. Il préfère en être sûr.******

**-Et il a totalement jeté chacune de nos idées, les unes après les autres… Aucune chance que ce soit la drogue je la connaît… Pas d'infection car il faudra une ponction lombaire…** Dit Foreman avec amusement.

**-Noon ! Il a dit ça ?******

**-Impressionnant ? Pourtant ça nous étonne de moins en moins. Tu passeras à l'examen en fin d'après-midi.******

**-Bien. Merci.**

Ils sortirent l'un après l'autre de la pièce. Foreman lui lança un regard désolé, lui savait ce que c'était que d'être sur un lit d'hôpital à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Finalement il ressemblait bien à House, dans sa situation ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir la comprendre.


	12. Travail inutile

**Chapitre 12 : Travail inutile**

La directrice de l'hôpital, c'est-à-dire Lisa Cuddy, s'occupait comme à ses habitudes de ses papiers tout en naviguant sur son site de rencontre. La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit Greg House entrer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à le provoquer aujourd'hui.

**- Si c'est pour gueuler, il y a…** Commença-t-elle.

**- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là**, l'interrompit-il.

**- Bien… Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?******

**- Besoin d'un avis.******

**- Vous avez quatre excellents médecins à votre service et malgré cela vous préférez venir me voir ? Si vous voulez séduire Cameron évitez de chercher d'autres filles à droite à gauche.******

**- Roooh je sais que vous avez un très joli décolleté mais je n'ai pas envie de plonger dedans aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes endocrinologue et je souhaite savoir qu'est-ce qui pourrait provoquer toux, vomissements, malaise, mydriase et vision trouble.******

**- Cherchez un éventuel Cushing et vérifiez si il n'y a pas eut de caillot qui pourrait lui faire perdre la vision.******

**- Hum… ça pourrait coller… Je m'en occupe.******

**- Je n'ai pas d'autres idées à vous fournir.******

**- Oui ben quand elle aura d'autres symptômes je reviendrais rendre visite à vos jolies formes. Et n'essayez pas de morigéner parce que j'ai pas envie de parler de Cameron pour le moment, mais seulement de sa maladie !******

**- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas en parler, vous cachez quelque chose ?******

**- Euh… J'ai dis il y a exactement…**Il regarda sa montre, **20 secondes que je n'avais pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit sur elle. Merci de votre attention mais j'ai une patiente qui m'attends !**

Il poussa la porte vitrée. La patronne n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans son bureau en restant calme et sans traiter quiconque d'imbécile ou de quelque chose d'autre. Peut être avait-il changé ? Non, c'était impossible, pas venant de House.

Devant la porte résonnait le son brutal d'une canne qui heurtait le sol chaque secondes. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Allison, le médecin ouvrit celle-ci et se permit d'entrer. Elle était là, elle n'avait pas bougée. De toute façon elle n'en était pas capable. Il s'approcha, attrapa une chaise à l'aide de sa canne et la tira à lui. Il s'assit dessus, se rapprocha encore d'elle et lui prit la main comme la veille. Elle avait les traits tirés de la fatigue malgré son sommeil, sa peau s'était à peine rosée et elle avait un sourire aux bords des lèvres. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

**- Cameron, on se réveille…******

**- Hum… House ?******

**- C'est bien moi. Ravi que vous vous rappelez encore de mon fabuleux nom**, dit-il en se redressant.

**- Ce n'est pas l'heure de l'IRM, si ?******

**- Non pas encore. Il est presque midi vous avez le temps.******

**- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?******

**- Pour plusieurs raisons, la principale étant que j'ai obtenu un avis de Cuddy. Je vais peut être vous faire passer un peu plus tôt une IRM du cerveau.******

**- Maladie neurologique ?******

**- Attention vous essayez de rentrer dans le diagnostic là !******

**- Le patient n'a donc pas le droit de savoir se qu'il peut bien avoir ?******

**- Si… Mais vous connaissant vous allez très certainement trouvez des arguments pour le faussé et vous allez totalement me rouler dans la farine profitant de ma faiblesse…******

**- Quelle faiblesse ?******

**- Euh… Rien, rien. Elle pense à un syndrome de Cushing et un caillot qui s'est installé sur votre nerf optique. Il faut donc trouver un adénome.******

**- Non. Ça ne colle pas**, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ah non ne commencez pas. Pour le moment c'est la meilleure piste que nous ayons, on va se contenter de ça puis selon les résultats on verra bien.

- Je passe l'IRM quand ?

- Hmm… Je vous laisse choisir, elle est libre pour le moment, vous pouvez la passée maintenant ou dans deux heures.

- Bon allez, maintenant au moins je pourrais refaire une sieste…[/b]

Elle se redressa afin de pouvoir être assise, prête à descendre.

**- Vous pouvez marcher ? Parce que ça me gênerai de demander à une infirmière de vous poussez et comme vous avez une vision pas très nette vous avez peut être pas vu que j'avais une canne donc je ne peux pas m'en occuper…****  
****- Oui ça va je peux marcher dans le risque de buter dans un objet.****  
****- Relax, je vous dirige. Je suis peu être mesquin mais pas au point de vous laissez vous affaler au sol, surtout dans un hôpital. Le risque, c'est plutôt qu'on va se faire arrêter par les infirmières. Ils ne peuvent pas se mêler de se qu'il leur regarde ?****  
****- Les colporteuses de la sorte ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de regarder plus loin que le bout de leur nez, alors quand il s'agit de vous, rien ne m'étonne.**

A l'aide de House elle se mit sur pied. Elle était plutôt stable et elle fit quelque pas dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il attrapa son bras et l'emmena au hors de la chambre.

Allison se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait aucun problème pour marcher et suivait régulièrement les instructions de son médecin. Malheureusement elle se mêla les pinceaux et tomba au sol, n'ayant pas pu être rattrapée. House se baissa autant qu'il le pouvait afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Le rire de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre que oui et il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'agrippa à lui et se mit debout, encore une fois, sous les regards plus étonnés les uns que les autres des infirmières et médecins présents dans le bâtiment.

**- Désolée, il faudra vraiment que je fasse atten…******

**- Cameron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle s'accroupit par terre n'ayant plus la force de respirer. Insuffisance respiratoire, un nouveau symptôme qui ne correspondait pas à un syndrome de Cushing. Il cria d'amener un brancard le plus vite possible, quelques secondes après il était là. Il l'aida à s'installer dessus et on l'emmena le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, où ils avaient pu l'intuber à temps. Quelques secondes sans respiration et elle y restait. Elle était allongée dans un léger coma, un tube dans la gorge et ses lèvres légèrement violettes dû à son manque d'air. De la sueur coulait lentement sur son front. House, qui était resté pour la surveiller, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front. Elle avait très certainement de la fièvre et l'infection n'était plus une idée idiote à présent. Il examina les parties de son corps qu'il avait le droit d'examiner, et se rendit compte que la sueur se répandait un peu partout. Deux autres nouveaux symptômes au tableau. Elle n'avait pas d'éruption cutanée, du moins dans les endroits qu'il avait pu voir. Il sortit le plus discrètement possible de la chambre pour prendre la direction de son bureau.

Les quatre participants attendaient leur supérieur hiérarchique. Il se fit attendre quelques minutes puis arriva enfin.

**- Nouveaux symptômes ?** Commença Treize.

**- Qu'est-ce qui provoque Toux, vomissements, malaise, mydriase, vision trouble…**Répondit House.

**- Vous nous l'avez déjà demandé !** L'interrompit Kutner.

**- Arrêt respiratoire, fièvre et sueur ?** Poursuivit le patron.

**- Elle a fait un arrêt respiratoire ?** S'étonna Kutner.

**- Comme je vous le dis, je ne suis pas d'humeur à risquer de perdre mon temps en inventant des symptômes pareils. Allez on se bouge, diagnostic différentiel !******

**- Une infection ? Maintenant qu'il y a de la fièvre…** Proposa Taub.

**- Trouvez moi une infection qui correspond. Pas de ponction lombaire sans avoir une idée exacte de se qu'elle peut avoir. Elle n'est pas en état de faire cet examen de toute façon.******

**- Une réaction allergique ?**Proposa Treize.

**- Une tic ?******

**- La réaction allergique ne provoquerait pas une vision trouble à moins que comme l'ai dit Cuddy, un caillot se serait installé dans son nerf optique. Une tic ne provoquerait pas de vomissements sauf si ils sont dû à la forte toux…******

**- Vous êtes allé voir Cuddy ?******

**- J'avais besoin d'un avis venant d'une endocrinologue, et aussi de voir le strip-tease d'une professionnelle pour me redonner du courage.******

**- Une anaphylaxie peut causer des vomissements, en plus elle n'a développée aucuns symptômes dans sa chambre. Il faut trouver à quoi elle fait une réaction allergique**, Poursuivit Treize.

- Si elle faisait de l'anaphylaxie elle aurait déjà eut au moins un symptôme à son arrivée, dans son dossier elle n'est allergique à rien… Les premiers symptômes sont apparus à la maternité et les derniers dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas une allergie.

- Sauf si on trouve quelque chose qui se trouve dans les deux endroits[/b], se défendit-elle.

**- Bon vous allez vérifier vous-même, quand vous aurez enfin vu que j'avais raison vous viendrez m'implorer pardon d'avoir fait perdre des minutes précieuses à la vie de Cameron !******

**- Paludisme ?** Proposa Foreman.

**- Elle n'est pas allée dans un pays tropical, je l'aurai vu dans son dossier.******

**- Laissez nous le voir alors !** S'indigna Foreman.

**- Vous êtes fort quand il s'agit de dire des choses totalement inutiles ! Faites une IRM des poumons et du cœur, les poumons ne sont plus une idée si idiote apparemment. Allez y à trois.******

**- Elle n'est pas en état de faire une IRM !** Se défendit le neurologue.

**- Quand je disais que vous dites des choses inutiles. Je viens avec vous et j'interviens en cas d'urgence. Allez, le temps compte, on se bouge !**

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle les uns après les autres.

Arrivés dans la chambre, House interdit aux autres médecins de continuer, il préférait s'y rendre seul. Il entra doucement et prit soin de ne pas trop faire de bruit avant de fermer la porte. Il sortit un masque qui pourrait lui permettre de respirer. Il débrancha la jeune femme et le lui déposa sur son visage après s'être bien assuré qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer seule. Il s'assura rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucune sensation de froid, comme des frissons, pour vérifier le paludisme sans avoir à faire de ponction lombaire. Il calcula sa fièvre, prit son pouls et regarda le moniteur qui indiquait qu'elle faisait une légère hypotension, qui n'était pas négligeable, il lui prit la main délicatement et appela une infirmière, celle-ci arriva rapidement croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence. Elle fut premièrement étonnée de voir qu'il ne se passait rien et deuxièmement par le geste affectueux de House envers la patiente.

**- Que ce passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Il faut que vous mettez ses affaires dans la chambre la plus proche de mon bureau.******

**- Euh… La chambre 202 est libre.******

**- Bien. Ça ira, merci.**

Quelques minutes après, Treize et Foreman s'occupaient d'observer l'écran de l'IRM, Kutner et Taub vérifiaient les préparatifs en cas d'urgences et House avait mit une chaise en bois à coté de la machine, pour administrer les premiers soins s'il le fallait. En attendant il était debout à installer Allison dans la machine s'assurant bien que son masque était toujours utile. Il se retourna et fit signe que c'était prêt. Treize pressa le bouton permettant de la faire rentrer et observa avec Foreman les images qui apparaissaient petit à petit. Quand l'IRM fut terminée, ils firent sortir la patiente et House se chargea encore une fois de vérifier que tout allait bien.

**- Tout va bien, Kutner, allez vérifier que la chambre est prête**, ordonna House.

Treize se leva et passa de l'autre coté de la vitrine.

**- Quelque chose ?** Demanda le néphrologue.

**- Il n'y a rien. C'est tout de même bon signe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** Répondit-elle.

**- Hmm… Scanner du thorax. Les vomissements peuvent être dû à une migraine qui a provoqué la fièvre. Ou sinon ils peuvent très bien être psychogènes, c'est fortement possible.******

**- Et que faites vous de la vision ?******

**- Un caillot ?******

**- Vous n'affirmez pas, vous supposez !******

**- Je préfère évitez les examens douloureux.******

**- Parce qu'il s'agit de Cameron ?******

**- Surtout parce qu'elle ne peut pas dans son état. Allez faire cette radio avec Kutner. Dites à Taub et Foreman de faire une prise de sang et de faire un test à n'importe quoi qu'il leur vient à l'esprit, qu'ils rajoutent hypotension aux symptômes. Je n'ai pas pu le rajouter au tableau.**

Kutner arriva enfin leur signalant que la chambre était prête. Il s'occupa avec Foreman de la transportait dans sa chambre avant de faire cette prise de sang.

House était trop préoccupé par son cas, ainsi que la patiente en elle-même, pour prendre le temps de manger. Mais il avait été contraint d'accepter sous la demande du cancérologue.

**- Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu pensais d'elle ?** Lui demanda l'oncologue.

**- J'ai plutôt réfléchis sur ce qu'elle pouvait avoir…******

**- Es-tu ne t'es pas dis que tu pouvais faire les deux ?******

**- Oui, bien sûr. Mais pas en même temps. Je préfère être long et utile plutôt que rapide et inutile.******

**- Venant de toi, ça m'étonne. Quoi que s'agissant de Cameron je sais pas !******

**- Pourquoi vous essayez tous de me tirer les vers du nez ? Trouvez plutôt une superbe idée originale sur sa maladie et après je voudrais bien vous parler.******

**- Jolie façon d'esquiver la question.******

**- Quelle question ?******

**- Est-ce-que-tu-l'aimes ?******

**- Je ne peux pas répondre.******

**- Tu ne ****veux**** pas répondre. C'est différent. La réponse tu la connais autant que ta canne, sauf que tu as du mal à l'accepter.******

**- Nooon ! Tu n'oserais pas comparer Cameron à ma canne ?******

**- C'est vrai que je pense que tu l'aimes bien plus que ta canne !**

Il partit avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il était sûr de lui, il ne pouvait certes pas lire en House comme dans un livre mais cette fois ci il avait pu voir une page. Une page bien nette et bien claire. House partit à son tour, il pouvait rendre visite à sa patiente maintenant qu'il était rassasié !

Avant de rentrer, le néphrologue prit soin de vérifier si elle dormait ou non, l'avait aperçu ou non. Elle s'était enfin réveillée et pouvait respirer d'elle-même. Elle vit son médecin attendre devant la porte puis entrer.

**- Des nouvelles ?** Questionna-t-elle.

**- Vous n'avez rien aux poumons, je pense qu'on vous l'a déjà dit. On vous a fait la radio du thorax ?******

**- Oui, il n'y a rien.******

**- La moindre des choses aurait été de me prévenir. Vous voyez toujours aussi trouble ?******

**- Toujours autant. Mais je m'y suis habituée.******

**- Ne vous y habituez pas trop non plus. Je ne tiens pas à devoir vous surveillez à chaque fois que vous devez sortir.******

**- Je me suis déjà excusée pour ça.******

**- Je sais, je sais.**

Un silence s'installa puis la patiente y mit fin.

**- Euh... House?******

**-Oui ?******

**-Je… sais ce que j'ai. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre mais... Je pense le savoir oui…**


	13. Révélation déprimante

**Chapitre 13 : Révélation déprimante**

**-Les patients n'ont pas le droit de participer au diagnostic**, répondit-il.

**-Si j'ai raison, je risque d'y rester.******

**-Je vous écoute…******

**-Dans mon dossier il y a un bref résumé des médicaments et autre que j'ai pris récemment.******

**-Vous pensez avoir pris quelque chose qui vous a rendu malade ?**

Il marcha lentement vers la table à roulette où se trouvait des exemplaires du dossier d'Allison. Il l'ouvrit et sembla figé à cette découverte.

**-Des… antidépresseurs ?**

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait inquiète par la réaction de son médecin. Était-elle suicidaire ou totalement inconsciente ?

**- Des...imao, depuis une semaine.******

**-Pourquoi ?******

**-Parce que… Je le voulais, c'est tout.******

**-Et pour quelle raison ? Vous êtes toujours brillante, rayonnante et j'en passe et vous décider de plonger la tête première dans le seul antidépresseur qui provoque des réactions seulement si on agit contrairement à la notice !******

**-Parce que j'étais dépressive ! Et j'ai provoqué volontairement ses symptômes !******

**-Comment ?******

**-Vous savez sûrement que les imao doivent être accompagnés d'un régime alimentaire spécial où il faut enlevé les aliments contenant de la tyramine ?******

**-Non. Le mélange des imao et de la tyramine provoque hypertension artérielle, hors, vous avez fait de l'hypotension.******

**-J'ai pu avoir un début d'hypertension mais vous vous êtes concentrés sur les autres symptômes de l'intoxication qui sont venus plus vite à cause de l'overdose. Comme je ne suis plus sous antidépresseurs depuis mon hospitalisation l'hypertension à très bien pu disparaître et faire apparaître au contraire de l'hypotension !**

Apparemment troublé de cette conversation, le docteur sortit. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai. Il était certes heureux d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait, mais paradoxalement il ne l'était pas, elle était dépressive et il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir maintenant c'était savoir « pourquoi ? ». Mais elle refusait catégoriquement de lui donner cette réponse. Le pire jour de sa vie. Les pires moments de son existence. Il aurait aimé savoir sans savoir, ce qui était malheureusement impossible. Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait le temps passait et les symptômes allaient peut être arrivé. Il se reprit et se dirigea vers le laboratoire.

Ici se trouvaient les quatre médecins qui étaient chacun très occupés par les tests à faire, tellement qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de leur supérieur.

**- C'est touchant de voir à quel point vous vous acharnez sur ce travail**, dit-il.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent tous afin de l'avoir dans leur champ de vision.

**- Mettez la patiente en soin intensif et traitez tous les symptômes, surveillez les fonctions vitales et si il y en a, des complications neurologiques,** ordonna-t-il.

**- Vous savez ce qu'elle a ?******

**- Intoxication**, répondit-il sans plus de précisions.

**- Intoxication ?******

**- Je vous ai engagés comme médecins, pas comme perroquets bon sang !******

**- Intoxication à quoi ?******

**- Faites ce que je vous dit**, ordonna-t-il une deuxième fois.

**- Non**, répondit Treize.

**- Bien…******

**- Si vous ne voulez pas dire à quoi elle s'intoxique c'est parce que vous ne l'acceptez pas. Vos sentiments pour Cameron ne font que vous retarder dans votre travail !** Développa-t-elle.

**- Vous oubliez que c'est peut être parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps**, se défendit-il.

**- Vous le perdez en ne nous le disant pas. Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit si vous ne faites pas votre boulot correctement.******

**- Vous voulez ce job ? Si vous le voulez alors faites ce que je vous dit !** Menaça-t-il.

**- Je ne tiens pas à faire partie de l'équipe d'un homme qui n'arrive pas à faire son travail parce qu'il n'arrive pas à accepter le sort des patients tout simplement parce qu'il ressent…Une chose pour eux !** Répliqua-t-elle.

Sur ce, il sortit, ne voulant guère en entendre plus. Ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter ? Et bien il ira voir quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être devait-il compter sur son meilleur ami ?

Pour la deuxième fois, House frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Mais pour ne pas changer il entra même sans en avoir eu la permission.

**- Ah c'est toi ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agit du grand House qui ne frappe jamais à la porte. Cameron déteint sur toi !** Dit Wilson.

**- Mes médecins sont infidèles.******

**- Ils refusent de t'obéir ?******

**- Ils pensent tous que je bloque parce que je n'arrive pas à accepter que j'aime Cameron.******

**- Et tu les crois ?******

**- Je pense plutôt que si personne ne s'en occupe elle risque d'y rester.******

**- Donc tu es venu me voir pour que je fasse leur boulot ?******

**- Hum… Oui.******

**- Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?******

**- Oui. Intoxication.******

**- A quoi ?******

**- Je ne veux pas le dire, c'est tout.******

**- Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas faire leur travail ?******

**- Exact. Et si personne ne s'occupe d'elle, elle y reste. J'aurais bien aimé le faire mais…** Il montra sa canne, **je ne peux pas !******

**- Non. Je ne veux pas le faire.******

**- Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te convaincre de le faire ? Te donner des photos de charme de Cuddy ? Me mettre à genoux ?******

**- Soit tu me dis ce que tu ressent pour elle, soit tu me dis ce qu'elle a. Bien sûr ne te prives pas pour me dire les deux !******

**- Et si je dis que je ne l'aime pas tu ne me crois pas ?******

**- Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne l'aimes pas si tu l'oses.******

**- Je l'aime. Malgré qu'elle ait fait une overdose d'antidépresseurs.******

**- Elle a fait une overdose… D'antidépresseurs ? Mais pourquoi ?******

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Elle m'a dit depuis une semaine…******

**- Ah. Ça c'est moins drôle.******

**- Pourquoi ?******

**- Je la traite c'est bon. Mais… Rappelles-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine !** Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau. L'un se dirigeant vers le sien l'autre se dirigeant vers la salle de la patiente à traiter.

Des moments calmes, House n'en avait que très peu. Il savait surtout que quand sa mauvaise humeur se pointait car il s'agissait de Cameron, on ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde. Il y avait quelques jours au paravent où personne ne le calculait car justement, il ne calculait personne. Peut-être avoir tout dit à Wilson allait satisfaire la curiosité des gens ? Il était assis sur son fauteuil, les stores étaient fermés, les portes bloquées et il était tranquille. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait tergiverser sur ses pensées pour la jeune femme sans que n'importe qui arrive pour morigéner. Il pouvait, il voulait. Peu à peu il se rendait compte que leur relation lui semblait agréable jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des siennes, pour ne pas changer. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, il le savait même parfaitement. Mais plusieurs raisons le poussaient à ne rien dire, ne rien faire. Il était reconnu pour être un homme sans cœur, s'il prouvait le contraire rien ne serait plus pareil mais en conséquent il pourrait être auprès d'elle. Mais maintenant il se fichait totalement des conséquences qu'il pouvait prendre, il voulait une seule chose, l'aimait autant qu'il tenait maintenant à sa vie. Il avait une raison de vie et voulait s'y accrocher, il ne souhaitait pas pour autant être heureux, seulement rendre heureux, seulement cette petite personne qui pour lui n'était plus si petite. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de cacher son amour pour elle.  
Après cette longue séance qui lui avait finalement bien servie, il sortit de son bureau.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre de Cameron, avec pour but de tout lui avouer, il fut interrompu par la directrice. Il avait été convoqué dans son bureau sans plus d'informations mais peut être en savait-il déjà assez ? Il acquiesça et prit la direction du bureau de sa patronne justement, accompagné d'elle. Quand ils furent arrivés elle prit la parole.

**- Wilson m'a parlé.******

**- Oh. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.******

**- Il n'a rien voulut me dire.******

**- En effet, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Cependant c'est une très bonne raison pour me convoquer.******

**- Il m'a simplement dit que si j'avais des questions il fallait que je m'adresse directement à vous.******

**- Et vous l'avez écouté ? Impossible, je pensais pourtant que vous étiez indomptable ! Je me suis trompé.******

**- Je vous écoute.******

**- Je n'ai… pas grand-chose à dire, ça irait plus vite si vous commençait par poser les questions non ?******

**- Vos médecins refusent de vous obéir, je connais la raison mais je veux la raison de la raison.******

**- Et selon eux qu'elle est la raison ?******

**- Vous refusez de leur faire part du diagnostic. Pourquoi?******

**- Le secret médical m'autorise à ne pas faire part des petits problèmes de Cameron.******

**- Et depuis quand vous écoutez les lois ?******

**- Hmm… Pas longtemps. J'ai pas de date désolé mais c'est justement pas mon genre de donner des précisions. Vous me connaissez non ?******

**- Arrêtez d'éviter mes questions.******

**- Ben commencez par aller droit au but et je vous répondrez.******

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Cameron ?******

**- Hmm… Question dure. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je refuse de dire ce qu'elle à ou vous me demandez ce qu'elle à ?******

**- Pourquoi vous refusez.******

**- Parce que sa maladie m'a blessé.******

**- Etrange, non ? Vous n'avez pas une idée du pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

**- C'est humain d'avoir le béguin pour une femme.** Répondit-il simplement en souriant.

Sur ses paroles il sortit du bureau, fier de lui. Ça allait faire du remue-ménage dans le bâtiment ! La seule chose qu'il espère, c'est que personne ne le répéte à Allison. Il voudrait le dire lui-même.

Réveillée, épuisée, perdue et dans un lit d'hôpital. House était rentré et l'avait vu. Il se doutait bien qu'elle aussi mais préférait ne rien dire pour le moment. Tous les deux attendaient que l'autre commence à parler mais évidemment, dans tous les cas semblables rien n'avançait. Aucun d'eux ne disait rien. House était perdu par ses intentions et s'avança toujours un peu plus finissant par être collé à son lit. Il se baissa difficilement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois. Mais cette fois ci, il était sincère. Elle répondit faiblement à ce baiser mais du mieux qu'elle pouvait, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'accrochait. Le bruit de la porte retentit et House se retira rapidement.

**-Je dérange ****encore**** ?******

**-Jimmy…** Dit House désespéré.

**-Si vous faites ça tout le temps ça ne va pas être facile de vous voir…** Se défendit-il.

**-Du nouveau ?** Demanda Cameron pour changer de sujet.

**-Vous pouvez sortir de l'hôpital dans une semaine mais vous serez encore fatiguée. Sinon vous pouvez sortir quand vous serez totalement guérie. Le choix vous appartient et vous pouvez très bien répondre plus tard**, répondit-il.

**-Merci, je verrai plus tard.**

Il sortit avec un sourire adressé spécialement pour eux deux. Un sourire spécial qui voulait dire « félicitations » mais pour House il signifiait aussi « désolé ».

**-Cameron…** Reprit House.

**- Oui ?******

**-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?******

**-Parce que… Je me sentais pas bien.******

**-Oui, c'est la définition de la dépression. Mais pourquoi vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?******

**-…**


	14. Déclaration enflammée à la House

**Chapitre 14 : Déclaration enflammée à la House**

Cette fois-ci, House était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester sur sa soif et sa curiosité pouvait parfois le pousser à faire des choses que lui-même ne voulait pas. Mais seul le fait que ce soit Cameron le faisait se retenir.

**- … Laissez tomber**, finit-il par dire.

**- Pourquoi voulez savoir ?******

**-Je suis votre médecin et je suis curieux. Vous avez travaillée assez longtemps avec moi pour le savoir je me trompe ?******

**- …******

**- Écoutez, si vous souhaitez rester dans le silence c'est votre choix mais c'est pas ainsi que vous irez mieux.******

**- Je vais mieux !******

**- Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné, vous êtes douée.******

**- Écoutez, il y a des réponses que les gens ne veulent pas vous donner c'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas. Les gens ne changent pas.******

**- Ils changent. Mais vous, non. Vous avez envie d'en parler comme toutes les autres fois où vous vous êtes confiée à moi, la seule différence c'est que vous n'êtes plus dans mon service et peut être une autre chose que je cherche justement à savoir.******

**- Je ne veux pas me confier à une personne qui se pose des questions simplement par curiosité, sans aucune inquiétude, voulant toujours connaître la vie des autres pour sortir des blagues plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres !******

**- Mais pourquoi tout le monde prend toujours les choses sous cette angle ?******

**- Vous voulez que j'aille mieux ?******

**- …******

**- Bien. Je n'ai pas totalement tord, si ? Vous sortez de ma chambre en trombe sans que j'en sache la raison et vous débarquez encore une fois dans ma chambre et je n'en sais toujours pas plus. Je ne changerai pas d'avis tant que j'aurai des explications.******

**- Mais vous la connaissez cette raison ! Vous avez juste envie de l'entendre c'est tout**, répondit-il, gêné.

**- Non je ne sais rien du tout, et je peux très bien vous retournez cet argument !******

**- Si je savais pourquoi vous avez fait cette crise je ne serais pas ici. Et cette raison je n'ai simplement pas envie de la donner.******

**- Et bien tant que vous ne me la donnerez pas, je ne vous direz rien. Merci de votre visite, au revoir.**

En lui lançant un de ses regards transperçant remplis de désespoir, elle pointa du doigt la sortie. Sans un mot et sans un souffle apparent, il sortit, assez perdu par la conversation qu'il venait d'entreprendre.

Il s'apprêta à retourner dans son bureau mais fut stopper par ce que ses yeux lui montraient : Chase, avec un air renfrogné que House qualifia directement comme sans aucun sens, certainement parce qu'il s'agissait de Chase. Ce dernier se retourna faillant presque apercevoir l'infirme qui se précipita dans un coin du couloir afin d'observer s'il souhaitait rendre visite à Cameron. Et c'était le cas ! Une fois qu'il fut dans la salle de soins intensifs, House s'approcha discrètement de la vitre. Discrètement comme sa canne lui permettait car malgré la prudence qu'il prenait, le son de sa canne était brutal et la plupart des infirmières et médecins du bâtiment scrutait chacun de ses pas. Il s'adossa finalement contre le mur vitré et écoutait du mieux qu'il pouvait la conversation des jeunes.

Chase était debout, on ne peut plus tendu avec une rage apparente. Son regard haineux se posa sur les yeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était dans la seule position dans laquelle elle pouvait être, affalée sur son lit et sa tête reposée sur son oreiller, elle se doutait bien que seul le malheur l'attendait voyant la démarche de l'australien.

**- C'était prévu.******

**- Ta visite ? Non**, répondit-elle avec ironie.

**- Ne fais pas l'idiote. On devait se fiancer mais tu n'étais pas prête, on avait convenu de reporter ce jour mais tu veux encore le reporter ? Mais qu'est-ce tu caches ?******

**- Je… Ne suis pas prête, c'est tout. C'est compréhensible.******

**- Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu étais d'accord et tu me l'as même prouvé !******

**- Sors d'ici…******

**- Non, je veux des réponses.******

**- Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai de réponses à rien tant que je serais dans ce lit inconfortable, dans cette salle inquiétante, dans cet hôpital maudit !******

**- Tu ne le penses pas !******

**- Noon c'est vrai que je suis très bien, hospitalisée ici, je prend congé et je mène la belle vie entre toi qui me pose des questions sur nos fiançailles et House qui cherche le pourquoi du comment. Super !******

**- House vient te rendre visite ?******

**- C'est… Mon médecin il a le droit. Du moins j'espère, ce serait vraiment cruel pour lui de ne pas pouvoir embêter toutes les personnes de l'hôpital !******

**- Pourquoi tu es si hargneuse avec lui ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !******

**- Je viens de te l'expliquer…******

**- Non, normalement tu dois être ravie qu'il s'inquiète pour toi !******

**- Il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, il me pose des questions, et j'aimerais qu'il arrête. Je suis dépressive, c'est tout. Et c'est pour ça que je suis clouée ici au cas où tu n'arrives pas à réfléchir.******

**- Tu étais… dépressive ? Pourquoi ?! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?******

**- Je ne voulais pas en parler, simple. Je ne suis pas obligée de tout dire à n'importe qui !******

**- Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, du moins pour toi ! Si tu dois te confier à quelqu'un c'est à moi !******

**- Mais…** Dit-elle en soupirant.

**- Depuis quand ?******

**- Une semaine.******

**- C'est à cause de House ? Car il nous a vu en train de…******

**- Oui ! S'il te plait laisse moi seule maintenant je suis épuisée.******

**- Mardi dernier délais.**

Il sortit, plus calme cette fois-ci, laissant la jeune femme plus nerveuse par contre, surtout quand elle vit quelques minutes après de nouveau son médecin. La seule chose qu'elle espérait c'était qu'il n'ait rien entendu, rien de cette conversation qui devait rester secrète autant qu'elle était fausse. Il saisit une chaise avec sa canne comme à chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, la fixant d'un regard compatissant qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Après quelques secondes il prit la parole.

**- Vous n'osez rien dire à Chase.******

**- Oh non… Vous avez entendu ?******

**- Du début jusqu'à la fin, du moins j'espère.******

**- E... Écoutez, je n'ai en aucun cas fait une dépression à cause de vous que ce soit bien clair. Enfin je sais pas…******

**- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première raison, vous ne le lui auriez jamais dit parce que…******

**- Oui je sais, je sais. La seule chose c'est que toute la conversation été du baratin alors ne vous fiez pas à tout ça.******

**- Parce que vous refusez de vous dire à vous-même que vous n'êtes pas capable de rompre avec votre petit ami ?******

**- Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie privée elle m'appartient à moi et à moi seule.**

Le silence fut de retour. House détournait le regard, il n'osait pas dire un mot de plus au risque d'entendre des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de savoir. Il faisait machinalement frapper sa canne au sol mais il finit par se lever et sortir sous le regard intrigué de Chase qui était tout de même resté aux alentours. Il se doutait heureusement de rien tel sa naïveté habituelle mais il avait tout de même quelque peu peur de savoir que ce House était plus inquiet pour elle que lui.

En ce moment même House se bénissait. Il avait eut de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Personne dans ses basses pour lui réprimandait quoi que ce soit, ses médecins étaient partis étant donné que personne n'avait besoin de l'équipe. Mais sa relation avec Cameron devenait de plus en plus tordue, sans sens et Chase gênait. Il avait beau réfléchir autant qu'il le voulait il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une solution, la plus fine, la plus médiocre, rien. La demoiselle avait raison : Les réponses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples. Il comprenait un peu mieux le sens de cette phrase à présent. Mais ce n'était pas que la réponse était difficile, elle était tout simplement invisible. Il devait peut-être passer au rayon X ? Il ne savait comment, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et pas une fine et médiocre comme il cherchait, une idée grandiose. Du moins si boucle d'or coopère et surtout si la jeune femme réagit comme il l'attend, ce qui s'avérerait la partie la plus difficile de son plan. C'était risqué, il pouvait perdre toute sa relation avec l'immunologiste ou il pouvait au contraire la gagner, et pas qu'un peu. Il pourrait faire comprendre à cet australien qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui et en même tant faire comprendre à sa patiente ses sentiments pour elle. Ça passe ou ça casse, et quand ça casse, ça serait ses sentiments, sa vie… Tout y passe ! Le positif c'est qu'il sera fixé une bonne fois pour toute et il fallait maintenant qu'il pense à la tactique la moins risquée, question de ne pas passer pour un idiot en public. Il se hâta alors vers la sortie de l'hôpital vérifiant bien qu'il n'avait pas été repéré par quelqu'un, surtout devant le magasin en question.

On pouvait apercevoir dans un coin du couloir deux hommes discuter. Et comme vous le savez sûrement il s'agissait de ce cher House et le coq. Coq en raison de sa crinière bien sûr. Il vaudrait mieux que l'infirme arrête une bonne fois pour toute de trouver des surnoms moqueurs vis-à-vis de ce pauvre jeune homme. House lui tendit un paquet proprement emballé qui devait très certainement contenir la « chose » qui devait rester secrète et qui était comme on dirait dans un conte, l'élément perturbateur qui va faire que les péripéties arrivent ! Avec un accord parfait ils se séparèrent l'un se dirigea vers la chambre de Cameron et l'autre… Vers la chambre de Cameron aussi ! Mais sans se faire voir par quelqu'un qui pourrait faire dérailler son plan ingénieux, ou pas si ingénieux que ça. La réponse reste entre les mains de sa patiente. Sa patiente, ce qui implique évidemment qu'elle est à lui, dans un sens et pourtant il aimerait que ce sens soit réel.

Toujours réveillée, ne trouvant pas le sommeil même à vingts et une heure, la jeune femme vit entrer son amant. Ou du moins l'amant qu'il était censé être parce que sincèrement elle était loin de le considéré comme son « amoureux » ou n'importe quel surnom qui pourrait s'y rapprocher. Il lui tendit le paquet qui lui avait était donné il y a peu, et sortit de la salle aussitôt sans un mot. A l'extérieur des soins intensifs, il aperçut House qui patientait… patiemment. Mais ce détail ne comptait pas, il s'agissait même une évidence. A l'intérieur, par contre, Allison enlevé doucement l'emballage. Elle eut presque le souffle coupé avant de voir ce qu'il contenait.  
Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte en velours proche du noir. Elle vit, avec, une feuille blanche, elle le saisit et lut les mots un par un.

_« Chère (et c'est le cas de le dire) Cameron,  
je pense que vous avez devinée rapidement ce que contient le cadeau en complet (en moins que vous l'avez déjà ouvert, manque de bol !), et au cas où vous êtes en train de philosopher au moment où vous lisez ce message sachez que ce n'est pas la peine car c'est pourtant très compréhensible. Enfin, du moins pour moi ça l'est après si vous voulez m'entendre dire __ces__ mots ne comptait pas sur moi pour l'écrire ! J'espère que votre naïveté est absente car sinon je suis très mal partit.  
Maintenant vous avez le choix…  
Soit vous refusez ce que je vous demande et dans ce cas vous serez encore coincée avec Chase (mais ça ne me regarde pas, enfin, si un peu...) et pour me le faire comprendre il suffit de laisser tout comme c'était quand vous avez ouvert (je vous offre le papier si vous le souhaitez, le reste aussi d'ailleurs) la boîte.  
Sinon vous acceptez et pour me le faire comprendre vous prenez __ce__ qu'il faut prendre (pas besoin d'en dire plus).  
Chase viendra chercher le paquet demain pour me le remettre en main, il n'est au courant de rien pas d'inquiétudes (je l'ai juste un peu manipulé, vous me pardonnerez bien pour ça non ?)._

House.

P.S : Évitez tout de même de sauter sur Chase quand il reviendra reprendre la petite boîte (sauf si vous lui avez déjà sauté dessus quand il est venu, oups). J'ajoute quand même que le décolleté de Cuddy est très attirant et que vous n'avez pas le sien mais ce n'est qu'un détail. »

Plus elle allait loin, plus son visage semblait médusé. Médusée, elle l'était mais pas autant quand elle comprit ce qu'il se trouvait dans l'écrin… Une bague. Un anneau doré avec de petits signes oranges dessus. Elle eut un petit rire quand elle repensa au mot qui était plus ou moins une déclaration d'amour qu'on qualifierait directement comme comique. Elle hésita un moment et suivit ces consignes.


	15. Chute promenée

**Chapitre 15 : Chute promenée**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que le cœur de House était compressé tel un objet que l'on avait écrasé avec cette boîte. En effet la bague était toujours à l'intérieur et elle l'avait bien ouvert vu que le mot qu'il avait laissé n'y était plus. Allait-elle le montrer à tout le monde pour avoir sa vengeance ? Elle en était capable, elle se fichait totalement de lui. Rien d'anormal vu les actes qu'il avait fait. Être détesté devenait quasiment habituel pour lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la boîte avant de prendre l'écrin et le mettre dans sa poche, il lui avait coûté un bon prix et il était hors de question de s'en débarrasser. Observé de près par Wilson, il sortit. Celui-ci s'avança vers lui avec un regard intrigué.

**- Ooh tu as voulu faire un cadeau à Cameron**, dit l'oncologue.

**- Laisse tomber elle en veut pas.******

**- Tu lui as proposé au moins ?******

**- Non je suis assez con pour gaspiller mon argent de poche rien que pour décorer ma maison. Déjà que je paie assez cher avec la télé allumée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre…******

**- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?******

**- Secret.******

**- N'est-ce pas vraiment tentant de savoir de quoi il s'agit quand tu refuses ? Oooh intéressant, en effet**, ajouta-t-il en voyant la poche pleine du néphrologue, avant d'en prendre possession, **Tu voulais la demander en mariage ?!******

**- Ça lui aurait permit de se débarrasser de Chase**, avoua-t-il après un soupir.

**- Et accessoirement lui avouer tes sentiments. Comment tu t'y es pris pour quel refuse ? Un homme si charmant comme toi !******

**- J'ai demandé à Chase de lui transmettre la boîte puis de la rechercher la veille. Quand j'ai récupéré la boîte il y avait toujours la bague dedans…******

**- Idiot.******

**- Quoi ?******

**- Tu t'es reconnu ?**

Avec un sourire quelque peu sadique sur les lèvres, le cancérologue fit demi-tour avec toujours ce petit ricanement dérangeant. Quelque chose était louche, mais quoi ? Ce n'était pas ce néphrologue sans cervelle qui allait comprendre quoi que ce soit au cœur d'une femme.  
Il partit à son tour.

Après avoir eu une autorisation de son médecin, la jeune femme pu enfin quitter sa chambre qui selon elle était maudite. Elle avait invité son « petit ami » au parc. Évidemment elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui intrigué un peu le jeune homme.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Oh ben prendre l'air seule c'est pas vraiment joyeux. Je suis déjà assez seule dans ma chambre d'hôpital à part House qui vient vérifier que tout va bien et toi qui me rends visite…******

**- House te rend visite pour vérifier que tout va bien ? Waouh tu m'épates là, c'est pour ça que tu es heureuse ?******

**- Non, non. C'est mon médecin il vient m'embêter, surtout qu'il sait qu'il peut y aller, je porterai pas plainte contre l'hôpital ! Enfin bref, on est pas la peine pour parler de House, si ?******

**- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte qu'il t'a passée.******

**- Rooh rien de grave.******

**- Si c'est rien de grave dis le moi.******

**- Une petite lettre… d'excuses**, mentit-elle.

**- Des excuses pour quoi ?******

**- Il m'a pratiquement harcelait pour les antidépresseurs donc on avait eu une énorme dispute et il m'a fait une lettre d'excuse, n'osant pas me le dire en face si tu vois ce que je veux dire.******

**- C'est pas son genre… Il disait quoi ?******

**- Bah pas grand-chose en faite, il m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment et n'a rien dit de concret.******

**- Tu as réfléchis pour les fiançailles ?******

**- Non. Je suis censée être hospitalisée et c'est ma première sortie, je pense pas que House m'en laissera d'autres donc j'ai autre chose à penser que ça.******

**- Tu parles comme si c'était pas grand-chose.******

**- Entre me fiancée sous antidépresseurs ou ne pas me fiancée et être en bonne santé je préfère la deuxième solution.******

**- Tu vas pas… mourir parce que as réfléchit à quelque chose lors d'une sortie.******

**- C'est juste qu'on me bourre l'esprit de ci et d'autres et j'ai envie de me changer les idées, tu comprends ? En moins que tu veuilles une réponse des plus concrètes maintenant ?******

**- Vas-y.******

**- Je veux pas me fiancée.******

**- Quoi ?! Mais c'était prévu que…******

**- Écoute, tu m'as dis que tu voulais une réponse concrète, la voilà. Je ne suis pas du tout prête à me fiancée, surtout au bout de quelques semaines.******

**- Tu avais accepté !******

**- J'ai changé d'avis, c'est bon, rien n'était encore vraiment prévu…******

**- Je me faisais des idées… Tu as d'autres choses comme ça à me dire ?******

**- Oui.******

**- Bon ben avant que ce soit moi qui devienne dépressif je t'en prie.******

**- C'est fini entre nous.******

**- J'en étais sûr ! Tout ça à cause de House, il te manipule depuis le début, il fait tout pour nous séparer et ça n'a pas été difficile, il profite d'un moment de faiblesse, un petit mot et hop tu tombes dans ces bras, t'es contente ? Et bien je vous souhaite une vie pleine de bonheur et faites beaucoup d'enfants.******

**- Chase ! J'ai rien dis… Écoutes, tu préfères bouder dans ton coin et notre relation sera encore plus grotesque que chiante ou tu préfères comprendre un peu mieux les choses et on pourra au moins rester amis ?******

**- C'est simple pour toi, mets toi à ma place d'abord !******

**- Mets toi à la mienne plutôt, je suis dépressive, hospitalisée et on me tire dans tous les sens d'une manière qui ne peut même pas être expliquée !******

**- J'étais heureux à l'idée de ces fiançailles et tu casses tous mes espoirs…******

**- Tu deviens dépressif ? Évites les imao, sur ce, au revoir et merci pour cette merveilleuse balade, House au moins il sait pardonner ****et**** s'excuser !**

Elle partit en courant un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussit son objectif, elle avait bien été aidée mais elle avait en partie fait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle n'avait jamais voulut une relation avec cet homme mais n'arrivait pas non plus à lui résister, mais, maintenant elle se sentait prête. Elle ne sait pas encore vraiment à quoi, mais elle est prête. On ne peut plus prête.

Toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres et fredonnant un petit air sympathique et heureux, Allison ouvrit la porte des soins intensifs et s'arrêta alors de chanter en voyant encore une fois cette triste chambre blanche. Comment ne pas devenir dépressive dans une chambre pareil ? Dépressive, elle l'était déjà donc elle n'avait rien à redire. Elle posa ses affaires, bloqua la porte et ferma les stores. Elle se changea le plus rapidement qu'elle pouvait avant de tout remettre en ordre et de s'installer dans son lit et bouquiner comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dérangée par quiconque préférant profiter de ce moment où elle pouvait rêvasser et lire en se sentant libre. Elle se mit à rire intérieurement en se rappelant avoir dit à Chase que c'était déprimant de rester seule, en fait ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. Se transformait-elle en House ?

Le fou dégénéré de service, ou plutôt chef de service, avait été convoqué encore une fois. Tellement de fois qu'il ne pouvait pas donner de nombre. Elle lui fit tout le charabia habituel sur l'importance du travail vis-à-vis de l'hôpital et tout le reste.

**- House…** Reprit-elle en le faisant sursauter.

**- Hein quoi ?******

**- Si vous n'arrivez plus à travailler à cause de Cameron dites le tout de suite et j'essaie de trouver une solution, ça m'évitera de perdre des millions…******

**- Aucun problème. Je suis juste trop fatigué, ça use de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil inconfortable ! Vous pouvez pas m'en acheter un autre ?******

**- Chase et Cameron sont sortis ensemble de l'hôpital, ils sont revenus séparément et je ne vous encourage par à voir le docteur Chase, il est de très mauvaise humeur.******

**- Et Cameron ?** Demanda-t-il, plus inquiet que jamais, mais avec un lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- Elle est rentrée en chantant et sautillant jusque dans sa chambre…En bref, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ![/b]

Il fit un petit sourire à sa patronne qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt avant de sortir. Son moral remontait petit à petit. Savoir le koala d'humeur désagréable et que ce soit tout l'inverse avec Cameron pouvait rimer avec bonnes nouvelles… Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de cinq pas que son biper sonna, c'était le numéro des soins intensifs, il était aussi précisé que ce n'était pas urgent, mais il s'empressa tout de même de rejoindre sa princesse.

House avait ralentit le pas avant d'ouvrir la porte, pour ne pas faire comprendre à sa demoiselle qu'il s'était empressé de la voir maintenant qu'elle lui donnait l'occasion.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.******

**- Synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles ? Si c'est le cas je pars tout de suite.******

**- Cela dépend de ce que veux dire mauvaises nouvelles pour vous.******

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?******

**- Elle est jolie la bague**, dit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

**- Hum ?**

Elle saisit son sac et en sortit une petite boîte qui semblait avoir servit plusieurs fois. Elle en sortit une bague identique à celle qu'il lui avait donné. Il fut tellement étonné qu'il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et vérifia que la bague y était bien, et effectivement, elle n'avait pas bougée.

**- Vous êtes magicienne ?** Demanda-t-il, mi-étonné, mi-intrigué.

**- Non… Chase m'avait donné la même, celle que vous avez dans votre écrin c'est celle que j'étais censée porter aux fiançailles. Fiançailles qui ont été annulées ce midi au parc d'ailleurs.******

**- Vous avez rompu avec Chase ?!** Cria-t-il presque de toute sa voix.

**- Vous êtes long à la détente…**

Elle fit rouler la bague dans sa main avant de la mettre à son annuaire gauche, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de son nouveau galant.

**- Vous… acceptez ?******

**- Nooon je veux juste mettre cette bague parce qu'elle est jolie ! Vous avez de ces questions…** Ironisa-t-elle.

**- Pourquoi vous avez refusez la première fois alors ?******

**- Vous croyez que je vais accepter une bague qui m'a été remise par Chase et sans vous avoir en face de moi ? Trop cruel…**

Les rôles étaient inversés. C'était lui qui était à sa disposition et lui qui était médusé accessoirement. Il avait quand même eut bien raison : Elle n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi rusée et toujours amoureuse de lui. Il semblait totalement ailleurs, il rêvassait presque et on se demandait bien à quoi. Pour le faire sortir de ses pensées elle se leva, s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa furtivement. Ce seul geste suffisait à le rendre tout émoustillé.

**- Vous êtes maligne**, complimenta-t-il.

**- Non, c'est juste vous qui êtes naïf.******

**- On m'a donné beaucoup d'adjectifs mais jamais celui là.******

**- Donnez une explication valable alors !******

**- Juste une fée qui m'a ensorcelé. Mais je ne sais pas si vous pouvez y faire quelque chose !** Plaisanta-t-il.

**- Ooooh mais la seule magicienne que je connaisse c'est Cuddy.******

**- Elle ne m'a jamais montré de tours de magies, il faudra que j'aille la voir !******

**- Nan, elle a le pouvoir de faire grossir son décolleté…** Dit-elle avec une pointe de jalousie ironique.

**- La fée contre la sorcière ? Quel spectacle. Je suis sûr que vous êtes en train de faire un combat par télépathie. !******

**- Je suis ****censée**** être hospitalisée et il est vrai que dans mon état j'ai bien envie de participer aux Jeux Olympiques !******

**- Ah vous devrez faire de l'athlétisme, avec tous les garçons qui doivent vous courir après…******

**- Ne me charriez pas, je ne me suis mariée qu'une fois.******

**- Presque deux.**

Et il l'embrassa, plus intensément cette fois-ci. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer qu'elle s'était contentée des baisers de Chase en loupant ceux-là, qui étaient d'autant plus magnifiques que géniaux.

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas ce cher chef de service fou à lier qui était convoqué. Et oui, pour la seconde fois, Chase était demandé dans le bureau de la directrice. La raison étant que celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à coller son poing au visage de Kutner, un des subordonnés de House.

**- Bien, je vous écoute**, commença Cuddy.

**- Vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?** Grogna-t-il avec un regard haineux.

**- Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi je suis morte de trouille ! Vous avez frappé Kutner au visage sans raison précise, mais vous connaissant, les raisons sont sûrement là et il me les faut.******

**- Il l'a cherché.******

**- Super… Il a dit quoi ?******

**- Insulté Cameron.******

**- Quelle raison ! Sauf que ça ne m'explique rien et je dois savoir ce qu'il vous a dit précisément, ce qui vous a poussé à coller votre poing sur sa figure.******

**- Il a dit qu'elle sortait probablement avec House.******

**- C'est pas réellement faux… **Murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'il puisse l'entendre, **écoutez, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante, vous devenez agressif pour un rien**, dit-elle cette fois-ci avec des mots parfaitement audibles.

**- Et vous comptez me faire quoi ? Me mettre dans un berceau et me chantez des chansons pour me remettre dans le droit chemin ? Vous avez sûrement des enfants pour faire ça lâchez-moi !******

**- Là, vous dépassez les bornes ! Vous devenez totalement dingue, même House ne se comporte jamais ainsi ! Vous êtes viré jusqu'à ce que votre esprit se calme, évidemment je vous interdis de mettre les pieds à l'hôpital à part si vous vous coupez le bras ! Cameron est très bien avec House, il ne lui fera jamais rien et c'est très bien comme ça, maintenant au revoir et merci d'avoir foutu la merde dans l'hôpital !** Cria-t-elle, énervée.

Inutile d'en dire plus, elle était énervée. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Le jeune homme s'éclipsa d'une démarche bien plus angoissante que son regard rempli de mélancolie. La jeune femme resta, elle, dans son bureau en pleurant, elle voulait des enfants mais ne pouvait pas, en quoi était-elle impliquée ? Pour la seconde fois ce fut Wilson qui entra à ce moment. Il tombait toujours à pic ! Il s'avança vers elle avec un regard autant innocent qu'interrogateur.

**- Pas de questions s'il vous plait…** Dit-elle en pleurant.

**- Je parie que c'est Chase, je l'ai vu sortir de votre bureau, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme…******

**- Il a fait pire que House…******

**- Sur… votre fertilité ?******

**- Fertilité ? On peut presque en dire l'inverse…** Ironisa-t-elle.

**- Vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler, je ne souhaite pas vous commander mais il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez chez vous…******

**- Oui, tout le monde me voit sortir en larmes, si House passe je deviens la risée publique, merci du conseil !******

**- Je vous raccompagne ?******

**- Ils se feront des idées…******

**- Si vous réfléchissez tout le temps sur ce que les autres pensent, vous n'irez pas bien loin. Je ne compte pas les nombres de fois où House s'est mal comporté avec vous, ou qu'il vous a ridiculisée devant le petit monde mais il me semble plutôt que si vous sortez dans cet état ils seront prit de compassion pour une si jolie femme qui n'a pas le droit de pleurer.******

**- Vous essayez de me charmer ?******

**- Non. De vous réconforter. Si le charme marche je me ferais un grand plaisir de l'utiliser. Je vous raccompagne oui ou non ?**

Elle acquiesça de la tête. Il essuya une de ses larmes avec sa main et elle en fut bien surprise. Il essayait vraiment de la charmer ! Son habitude de ne pas être séduite était absente, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle pensa ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez elle.


	16. Pris au piège

**Chapitre 16 : Pris au piège.**

La directrice cherchait ses clefs tandis que son employé l'observait, l'admirait. Quand elle les eut enfin en main, elle les glissa dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. L'appartement était assez bien rangé sauf au niveau de la table qui était plutôt chargée de magasines, livres et autres. Elle invita timidement le cancérologue à boire un petit coup. Il en fut tellement surpris que son accord fut immédiat. Cette situation était autant plaisante qu'embarrassante et c'est ce qui faisait fortement rire la jeune femme. Il s'installa sur un coin du fauteuil derrière une petite table basse qui, elle aussi, était noyée sous divers bouquins. Peu après il vit arriver une silhouette qui était évidemment, celle de son employeur, apporter divers alcool et boissons traditionnels. L'ambiance n'était pas pesante, elle était même légère et ce cher Wilson se sentait bien ici. Et peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de partir…

Treize et Taub étaient arrivés à l'heure comme d'habitude tandis que Kutner se faisait une fois de plus soigner sa joue, qui avait été drôlement amochée. House comme tous les matins n'était pas là, d'après ses médecins il devait être entrain de faire la sieste ou d'embêter Cuddy. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que… Il avait dormit toute la nuit avec Cameron. D'ailleurs tous les deux arrivèrent ensembles dans la salle.

**- Oh Cameron ça va ?** Se renseigna Foreman.

**- Parfait, je peux sortir aujourd'hui,** annonça-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

**- Et accessoirement faire partie à nouveau de mon équipe. Donc, il faut bien virer quelqu'un mais j'attendrais l'accord de cette chère Cameron**, fit remarquer House, lui aussi souriant.

**- Vous allez virer quelqu'un ?** S'inquiéta Treize.

**- Ben il faut bien. Il faut que je fasse de la place pour Cameron puis après il en restera que deux pour une seule place, la finale quoi, le best off, le duel et tout ce que vous voulez**, dit-il, amusé.

**- Cuddy refuse de nous garder tous les trois ?** S'inquiéta Taub.

**- Six dans une équipe c'est incontrôlable… D'ailleurs, où est passée notre directrice favorite ? **S'interrogea-t-il.

**- Elle n'était pas avec vous ?** S'étonna Taub.

**- Nooon ! Apparemment son donneur de spermes n'a pas dû la laisser sortir du lit…**Plaisanta House.

**- Pourquoi vous vous accrochez tant sur cette idée de donneur de spermes ?**Demanda Foreman.

**- Ben les nombres de fois où elle m'a harcelait pour une nuit c…******

**- House !**L'interrompit Cameron.

**- J'ai rien dit… Du nouveau dans les dossiers ?******

**- Rien de vraiment intéressant pour le moment, les meilleurs cas ont étaient prit par d'autres médecins et il nous reste seulement les plus médiocres…******

**- Il reste des heures de consultations si vous vous ennuyez !** Dit Wilson qui venait d'arriver.

**- Wilson ! Mais depuis quand tu t'amuses à imiter cette chère Cuddy ? Et puis pourquoi tu es en retard ? Tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau tout à l'heure…** Questionna House.

**- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi… Elle m'a demandé de travailler dans ton équipe un certain temps…** Expliqua Wilson.

**- Et les cancéreux alors ? Non mais quel égoïste ! Tu me déçois, Jimmy.******

**- Aucuns cancéreux à l'horizon. Si il n'y a aucun cas, moi je vais faire mes heures de consultations !**

Il sortit de la pièce, plus confus que jamais. House avait un sourire aux lèvres, plusieurs questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais il était sûr qu'elles étaient toutes liées et qu'il avait la réponse. Cameron le dévisageait du regard tandis que Kutner arrivé en se massant machinalement la joue.

**- Faites vos heures de consultations aussi, et les miennes évidemment !**

Chacun avec un visage paresseux, se leva et sortit, laissant seuls les deux nouveaux tourtereaux seuls. Toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique, le diagnosticien se retourna vers sa demoiselle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te torture l'esprit ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Hum… Tu ne trouves pas ça douteux ? Un Wilson et une Cuddy en retard et ce dit Wilson qui arrive avec un message de Cuddy ? Hmm ?******

**- Oh mon dieu… Ne me dis pas que tu les suspectes de quelque chose ?******

**- Oh que oui !** Il regarda à travers la vitre et vit Kutner repartir, **où est passé Chase ?******

**- Il s'est fait viré par Cuddy hier soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Tu sais c'est lui qui a collé son poing à la figure Kutner.******

**- Le koala montre enfin ses crocs ? Hmm…******

**- Arrêtes un peu de réfléchir…******

**- Désolé, mon cerveau est toujours actif ! Non mais imagine un peu la scène… Chase qui tabasse Kutner, Cuddy qui le convoque, lui qui lui explique et sa finit en dispute et Wilson qui arrive à ce moment là…******

**- Laisses tomber c'est pas nos affaires…**

Il la fixa un long moment avec de lui poser un délicat baiser et de sortir, sûrement à la recherche de la patronne.

On pouvait apercevoir la directrice accrocher sa blouse sur son porte manteau et s'installer précipitamment sur son bureau. Elle sortit rapidement une petite glace et se regarda à l'intérieur, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas trop les traits de la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Elle rangea vite ses affaires en voyant arriver le pauvre handicapé.

**- Bonjoour Docteur Cuuuddy ! Vous êtes en retard !** Beugla House à travers toute la salle.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?******

**- Moi ? Rieeeen ! Enfin, si.******

**- Je sens que c'est une bien mauvaise matinée qui commence… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?******

**- Vous l'avez dit ! Il se passe que je souhaite savoir si Monsieur le Koala a été convoqué hier soir !******

**- Le docteur Chase ? Il a même été viré si vous voulez tout savoir !******

**- Vous avez su qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Quel sens de la perspicacité ! Et vous avez vu Wilson après ?******

**- Qu'est-ce que J… euh Wilson vient faire là dedans ?******

**- J, comme vous le dites si bien, est arrivé en retard ce matin tout comme vous. N'auriez-vous pas des idées louches derrière la tête ?******

**- Mais rien du tout, qu'est-ce que vous imaginez là ? J'étais en panne, il est venu me cherchée, rien de plus, maintenant, sortez de mon bureau j'ai dû travail à rattraper, ****moi aussi**** ! **Dit-elle, gênée, en forçant sur le "moi aussi".

Il acquiesça, préparant son plan pour son autre victime, persuadé que tout ce qu'elle disait était du pur baratin. Mais pas si solide que ça selon lui.

House était arrivé devant le hall, pour demander à une infirmière où se trouvait le docteur James Wilson. Après avoir eut l'information, il se dirigea dirigé vers ladite salle et le voilà maintenant en tête à tête avec le cancérologue, dans un coin de la salle, maintenant que le patient était parti.

**- Je t'écoute,** dit l'oncologue.

**- Tu as vu Cuddy hier ? Parce qu'elle était introuvable !******

**- Non, c'est tout ?******

**- Et ce matin ?******

**- Non plus.******

**- Menteur. Elle m'a dit elle-même que vous avez couché ensemble.******

**- Elle a dit ça ?** S'étonna-t-il.

**- Ouaip, je ne suis pas un menteur moi. C'est vrai ?******

**- Rien que le coup d'une nuit ça ne cache rien du tout !** Répondit-il, gêné.

**- Ah ah ! La voilà l'info !******

**- De quoi tu parles encore ?******

**- Elle ne m'a jamais rien dit ! Tu t'es auto piégé, je suis trop fort non mais, qui à part moi aurait eut cette ingénieuse ? ******

**-Oh nooon… Elle va me haïr à coup sûr !** Culpabilisa-t-il.

**- Allez, raconte ! C'est pas tout le monde qui a l'honneur de se la fritter !******

**- Oh non ne compte pas sur moi pour ça, déjà que j'ai dit quelque chose sans son autorisation, j'en dirais pas plus… Et puis tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de Cameron !******

**- Si je te dis comment ça se passe de mon coté, tu me racontes tout ?******

**- Hmm… Non, il me faut l'accord de Lisa**, dit-il après avoir hésité.

**- Tu l'appelles Lisa maintenant ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle avait faillit t'appeler James !******

**- Tu es allé la voir ?** S'étonna-t-il une deuxième fois.

**- J'ai dis qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça, en aucun cas que je ne suis pas allé la voir…**Expliqua House, un cure dent entre les dents.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?******

**- Qu'elle avait eut une panne, et que tu étais allé la chercher. Si c'est pas romantique tout ça, n'empêche qu'elle m'a sacrément mentit, il faudra que j'aille la revoir !******

**- Hors de question, maintenant laisses-moi s'il te plait, j'ai des trucs à faire ****moi aussi**** !****  
****- Ah Cuddy a dit exactement la même chose, ****vous**** avez des trucs à faire ?** Il fit semblant de siffler, **hyuuuu !**

L'oncologue sortit le premier. Puis ce fut l'infirme qui passa derrière la porte après avoir longuement réfléchit.

Depuis que House était sorti, l'immunologiste était restée seule à trier le courrier de son aimable galant. Aimable, pas tant que ça, vu qu'il l'avait littéralement abandonnée. Elle était assez heureuse d'être sortie des soins intensifs mais elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie et il lui était impossible d'approcher les patients, c'était son médecin en personne qu'il le lui avait interdit. Ce dernier rentra justement à ce moment.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demanda-t-il.

**- Je trie ton courrier… Répondit-elle.******

**- Mais arrête ça tout de suite ! Repose-toi ça vaut mieux…******

**- Je suis sortie d'hôpital, donc je suis en état de travailler, non ?******

**- Dis ça encore une fois et tu retournes dans ta chambre !**Il afficha ensuite un sourire**, allez, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on aura du temps libre tous les deux...**

Elle soupira avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle et lui fit signe de se lever du fauteuil, elle acquiesça. Il s'assit et lui fit cette fois signe de s'asseoir. Hésitante elle prit place sur sa jambe valide, et ils s'amusèrent à regarder divers sites de blagues ou autres. Ils attrapèrent ensembles des fous rires et apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître, mieux que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Pour mettre un terme à tout ce qui se passait, Wilson était allé voir sa patronne. Il voulait bien mettre les choses au clair mais l'idée de lui dire que tout était de sa faute lui traversait sans cesse l'esprit. Il fut donc direct et elle n'en fut pourtant pas choquée, s'attendant probablement à ce genre de réaction. Elle ne fut, certes, pas soulagée, mais en voyant son cancérologue sortir un écrin de sa poche, qu'elle fut sa réaction ! Les larmes tombèrent sur ses joues rosées, avant de s'emparer de la bague qui était délicatement posée sur le velours, avec un sourire agréable sur les lèvres qui fut immédiatement prises par celles de son futur époux. En se retirant, le médecin fit un sourire de consolation.

**- House**, dit-il.

**- Quoi, House ?******

**- Il a une bague à son annuaire.******

**- Comment ?**


	17. Mariages en folie

**Chapitre 17 : Mariages en folie**

Ambiance tragique, silence de mort. Un désagréable matin qui laissait le couple au désarroi. Personne n'osant mettre fin à ce lourd manque de sons, seul le bruit des fins doigts d'Allison, sur les touches de son clavier résonnait. Le retentissement de la porte se fit entendre attirant l'attention des médecins. La belle silhouette de la directrice apparut, suivie d'une plus robuste, étant celle de son cancérologue.

**- House !** S'écria Cuddy.

**- Retard ? Amant fougueux? Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, excusez-moi**, répondit-il.

**- House !**Répéta-t-elle.

**-Oui j'ai entendu? Probablement pas vous.******

**- Vous devez des tonnes d'heures de consultations à l'hôpital, que j'ai bien ignorées ces derniers jours mais…******

**- Vous êtes très certainement bien plus préoccupée par votre partenaire de chambre !**L'interrompit-il.

**- Vous assurerez donc vos heures mardi !******

**- Non !**Répliquèrent House, Cameron et Chase en chœur.

**- Vous avez l'intention de monter une chorale ?** Plaisanta Wilson.

**- Il y a quelque chose de prévu !**Développa Chase.

**- Je confirme**, affirma Cameron.

**- Chase n'étant pas censé être inclus, je confirme aussi**, affirma également House.

**- Vous avez prévu une partie à trois ?** Ironisa Cuddy.

**- Perdu ! Essayez encore !**Se moqua House.

**- Vous manquerez une soirée folle ?** Ré-essaya-t-elle.

**- Hmm… Nan c'est la même chose, c'est pas un lit qu'on manquera mais…** Répondit House.

**- Une fête de mariage**, compléta Cameron.

**- Aaaah… Une fête de ma… de mariage ?!** Bégaya-t-elle.

**- Vous avez réellement des problèmes d'écoute… Les cris de votre petit ami ont réussis à vous rendre sourde, dirait-on**, se réjouit-il.

**- Allison ?!** Appela Chase.

**- Oh qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour ne pas entendre ce son désagréable…** Répondit ladite Allison.

Elle prit la main de son amant, House, et la leva bien haut pour que tout le monde voit les deux alliances, sur la main du diagnosticien comme sur celle de sa collaboratrice. Le silence était cette fois ci moins pesant, plus supportable par les deux personnes.

**- Vous êtes mariés ?** S'étonna Cuddy.

**- Non, les bagues c'est une décoration**, répondit la mariée en rabaissant les deux mains.

**- Étrangement j'ai entendu par le marié que sa bien aimée avait refusé sa demande. Mais j'avais vu après les alliances.******

**- Hmm ?**Fit Cameron en se retournant vers son époux.

**- Ah mais Wilson, tu m'as demandé ça avant qu'elle accepte, c'est trop compliqué pour ton cerveau. Comprendre en revanche que Cuddy est…** Expliqua-t-il.

**- Oh s'il te plait arrêtes avec Cuddy et moi il n'y…******

**- J…**Commença Cuddy.

**- Jimmy ? Oh mais ça semble évident. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça maintenant, les plus intimes c'est Wilson**, se moqua House.

**- House…** Appela "Jimmy".

**- Ah non, pour moi les intimes c'est Greg. Mais j'ai accordé ce nom à toutes les femmes qui porte la même alliance que moi, j'épargne mes parents du lot et Stacy c'était l'histoire d'avant mais je lui laisse quand même cette autorisation, la pauvre. Par contre il me semble que les seules femmes qui ont pu t'appeler aussi familièrement étaient tes ex-femmes. Tu me dois des explications, Jimmy chéri**, plaisanta House.

**- Je sens une énorme rage monter en moi en ce moment même**, marmonna Wilson.

**- Et des heures de consultations monter dans vos dossiers…** Ajouta Cuddy.

**- Trop cruel. Allez quoi, vous avez découvert le pot aux roses pour Cameron, je veux dire, ancienne Cameron puisqu'il s'agit maintenant de House au féminin, il ne reste plus qu'à ce qu'on découvre votre secret**, répliqua House.

**- Ferme là, pour une fois.** S'énerva Wilson.

Le jeune homme sortit avec la personne que tout le monde considéré à présent comme sa femme.

**-Si je compte à chaque fois que l'on me dit de me la fermer pour une fois, je vous jure à tous que je dépasse les unes fois**, commenta House.

**-Encore faudrait-il que tu obéisses**, dit Cameron en un rire.

Ils eurent un soupir en cœur puis la tension fut de nouveau insoutenable, sans aucun cas apparent, seul le souffle des personnes présentes dans la salle paraissaient être entendus, et de temps à autre le retentissement d'un baiser.

Devant la porte de son propre bureau, le cancérologue fit signe à sa femme de rester là où elle était. Il tira le rideau qui menait à la terrasse. Il agrippa ensuite le bras de la directrice pour l'emmener dans la salle. Il ferma la porte principale et se retourna.

**- C'est bon, personne ne peut nous voir maintenant**, dit-il.

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est dans le vrai ?******

**- Fort possible, il essaie toujours de faire comprendre qu'il a juste, de manière plutôt… brusque.******

**- Devant ses docteurs ?******

**- Ah, ça c'est juste pour nous embêter... Il veut nous faire cracher le morceau en public, c'est House.******

**- Il pense vraiment qu'on va dire devant tout le monde qu'on va se marier ?! Il ne changera donc jamais.******

**- Peut-être Cameron le changera…******

**- Non impossible, House restera House. Il sera peut-être différent avec elle mais il sera toujours aussi bête.******

**- Il est assez intelligent pour avoir deviner sur nous.******

**- Difficile de le cacher… **Commenta-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui donner un simple baiser. Une sorte de remise en forme pour la journée, être d'aplomb pour subir House. Mais la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrit laissant place à un House candide. Le couple se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, aussi perdus qu'étonnés.

**- On dirait que je dérange ?** Demanda l'infirme.

**- House !** S'écria Wilson.

**- Oups toutes mes excuses je n'imaginais seulement pas que votre amour était aussi robuste que ça. Ça me donne bien des prétextes pour te rendre la monnaie de la pièce**, plaisanta House.

**- House…**Répéta-t-il.

**- Quoi ?! Cuddy aussi crie ?!** S'exclama House avec un air faussement étonné.

**- Tu aurais pu frappé…** Développa Wilson.

**- Hey toi aussi tu n'avais pas fais attention les deux fois**, il se retourna ensuite vers la terrasse, **Allie chérie viens voir par ici !******

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Dit-elle en arrivant, **oooooh… Je vois.******

**- Non, vous ne voyez rien du tout !** Se défendit Cuddy.

**- Je t'explique, ils sont en pleine séance érotique**, dit House à Allison.

**- Ah d'accord. Et pourquoi tu m'appelles ?** Fit-elle, un sourcil remonté.

**- Oh juste pour que tu vois ça. Une sorte de vengeance d'avoir été interrompus à deux reprises. Pour le fait d'avoir craché le morceau devant tout le monde, il faut que maintenant ils disent tout.******

**- Non mais…** S'indigna Cuddy.

**- Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout savoir ?**Se morfondit Wilson.

**- Je te demande pareil, allez explique.******

**- J'ai divorcé avec ma femme et je vais me remarier... Avec Lisa...** Expliqua-t-il.

**- Bande de copieurs…**Grogna House.

**- Non moi j'ai fais ça dans les règles…**Rectifia Wilson.

**- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est toi qui a proposé ?! Non… Serais-tu accroc aux galipettes ?******

**- Arrêtes avec ça… Si tu veux tout savoir, on n'a pas encore fixé de date.******

**- Tu vas nous inviter j'espère ?!******

**- Eh tu ne nous as pas invités toi !******

**- Je voulais pas avoir à faire a un second mariage dans mon propre mariage**, il se retourna vers Allison, **viens Allie, je crois que le compte est bon…**

Il rentrèrent dans la salle de travail, laissant les tourtereaux roucoulaient en paix. Il ferait bien mieux de trouver une date ! Mais ils avaient pris la décision d'en parler à la famille avant toute chose, préférant rester au secret plutôt que de laisser les rumeurs courir dans le mauvais sens.

Voilà quelques jours que House et Cameron avaient emménagés dans une petite villa non loin de l'hôpital. La cohabitation se passait bien, les impôts venaient et partaient en trombe étant donné que c'était Allison qui s'en chargeait. Elle perdait d'ailleurs des milliers de dollars à payer l'électricité consommée par la nouvelle télévision de son galant. Ce soir là, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder une série. C'était la seule que la jeune femme acceptait de regarder puisqu'elle lui plaisait bien. C'était son genre, une histoire d'amour qui lui faisait légèrement pensé à son amour pour House. Ce dernier prit la parole.

**- Je te parie que Suzie est enceinte de son meilleur ami**, commenta House.

**- Non il sort avec Jessica.******

**- Ben alors Jessica est enceinte.******

**- Pourquoi tu veux absolument qu'une femme soit enceinte ?!******

**- Je sais pas, pour voir ce que ça ferait. Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?******

**- Si, c'est juste que… non rien.******

**- Juste que quoi ?******

**- Rien laisses tomber, c'est pas important.******

**- Si ça l'est. Allez dis moi, mon ange.******

**- … Non…** Dit-elle tandis que son visage s'empourprait.

**- Tu es trop prude et trop timide. Dis-moi.******

**- Laisse moi regarder la fin.**

Il ne dit plus rien et se concentra bien plus sur sa bien-aimée plutôt que le soap. Il voulait tellement en savoir plus mais il savait très bien qu'elle refuserait de répondre, il trouverait bien le bon moment pour en parler. Pendant qu'il pensait, il sentait sa compagne fatiguée qui finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Lui resta éveillé, préférant encore la regarder plutôt que dormir. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit d'un bleu clair, annonçant la venue du jour. Cameron s'agita contre le torse de son mari puis se réveilla. Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser.

**- Salut**, dit-elle.

**- Bien dormi ?******

**- Très confortablement, par contre toi tu n'as pas l'air en forme…******

**- Je préfère te regarder.******

**- Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour ne pas dormir, surtout en me regardant.******

**- Ne dis pas ça !******

**- On est quel jour ?** Dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

**- On est encore aujourd'hui. C'est dur la vie. On est le lendemain d'hier et la veille de demain, autrement dit lundi.******

**- Lundi… Demain on devra organiser la fête, tu penses qu'il faut inviter Cuddy et Wilson ?******

**- Dis plutôt Wilson et Wilson, c'est marrant. Si en échange ils nous invitent, d'accord. Je me ferais une joie de gâcher leur journée.******

**- Hors de question, tu aurais aimé que l'on gâche notre mariage ?******

**- C'est pas toi qui l'aurait fait**, il regarda l'heure**, il faudrait qu'on se prépare, c'est l'heure.**

Dernier bisou fait, ils se séparèrent, s'habillèrent et sortirent de l'appartement en direction du bâtiment où ils travaillaient habituellement.

A peine arrivés, déjà convoqués. Mais ce n'était pas pour une mauvaise nouvelle comme House en avait l'habitude. Dans le bureau se trouvaient la directrice, son amant, Cameron, son amant. Les deux petits couples.

**- Vous ne me punirez pas d'avoir du retard dans mes heures après !**Dit House.

**- House !**S'exclama House au féminin.

**- Je me tais…** Dit-il.

**- Vous l'avez bien dressé !** Ironisa Wilson.

**- Elle me fait des prescriptions en échange.******

**- Si vous continuez j'appelle SOS Femmes battues. Et en plus je doute que ce soit le sujet de cette convocation.******

**- En effet. C'est à propos de plusieurs choses, pour commencer votre mariage doit certainement me faire modifier quelques unes de vos données, et aussi pour notre mariage**, développa Cuddy.

**- Oh ça semble intéressant.**Répondit House.

**- Semble ?** Reprit Wilson.

**- Non ça l'est. Hein Allie?******

**- Ça ne t'arrive jamais de te taire et écouter ?** Répliqua-t-elle.

**- Hmm ?******

**- Enfin, je veux dire… Je ne me plains pas mais… **S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, gênée.

**- C'est bon j'ai compris**, il se retourna vers Cuddy**, on commence par quoi ?******

**- Vos données.******

**- Rompff…**

Il s'approcha de la directrice, pas trop près pour éviter les remarques de sa demoiselle et regarda les différentes questions qu'y paraissaient. Sa patronne semblait très déstabilisée d'apprendre qu'ils vivaient ensembles. Mais le sujet fut vite remplacé par l'histoire de mariage.

**- C'est prévu pour mercredi, midi**, expliqua Wilson.

**- Et vous êtes tous les deux invités**, ajouta sa future femme.

**- Chouette, ça ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous reposer…** Grogna House.

**- C'est le but !******

**- C'est bon, non ? Comme je te connais on ne va pas dormir beaucoup…**  
Dit Allison à l'adresse de son époux.

**- Je me ferais un plaisir de te faire connaître le plaisir des bouteilles de whisky mais il faudra s'attendre à avoir la gueule de bois…** Il se retourna ensuite vers le couple, **c'est okay.**

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres qui ne semblait pas inaperçu. Rien de leurs gestes et de leurs paroles ne passait inaperçus.


	18. Unions, unions et encore unions

**Chapitre 18 : Unions, unions et encore unions **

Il était près de midi quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Allison se leva et alla ouvrir aux invités qui étaient ses anciens et actuels collègues. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer.  
L'appartement était neuf, bien ordonné et décoré. La jeune femme appela son mari qui vint peu après, pour leur faire visiter l'appartement. Ils décidèrent au final de s'installer sur la terrasse qui était la plus grande partie de la maison.

**- Juste à tout hasard, vous êtes ensembles depuis quand ?** Demanda Foreman.

**- Euhhh… Deux semaines…** Répondit House.

**- Mais officiellement depuis une semaine et deux jours**, développa Cameron.

**- On peut dire que vous vous êtes empressés**, commenta Taub.

**- Non en fait c'est suite à la demande en mariage qu'on s'est mit ensemble. Enfin, c'est compliqué…** Expliqua Cameron.

**- C'était donc ça la boîte ?** Grogna Chase.

**- Oui mais elle avait refusée, mais la miss à changé d'avis au dernier moment**, expliqua House.

**- Si c'était plus tard, tu aurais refusé ?**Questionna Cameron.

**- Non.**

Encore une fois on entendit le son de la sonnette retentir. Encore une fois ce fut Cameron qui se leva ouvrir à… ses parents et ceux de son époux. Ceux-ci entrèrent et prirent à leur tour place sur la terrasse, qui se faisait de plus en plus pleine. House était assit sur une chaise la jambe tendue avec Cameron sur son autre jambe valide, sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes. Mais ça ne les empêcher pas de faire partir les questions aussi vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire jusqu'à une qui changea bien des choses.

**- Et vous avez d'autres projets ?** Demanda la mère de House.

**- 'Pas encore réfléchit. Mais y'a pleins d'autres choses à faire**, répondit-il,** enfin j'espère...** Ajouta-t-il, ironique.

**- Tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ?** Interrogea Cameron.

**- J'en parlerai plus tard**, répondit-il en faisant la moue, **seulement en présence de mon avocat !******

**- Non allez s'il te plait, dis !** Le supplia-t-elle.

**- Naaaaaan pitié !** Il devint plus sérieux, **tu ne m'as rien dis dimanche, je ne te dis rien maintenant.******

**- Et si je te dis ce que je refusais d'avouer, tu m'expliques ?** Dit-elle, triomphante.

**- Hmm… Okay…******

**- Hum... En fait...** Hésita-t-elle.

**- Va droit au but c'est plus simple.******

**- Et bien voilà… Je suis enceinte…******

**- Non c'est pas vrai ?!** S'étonna-t-il.

**- J'ai bien peur que si.******

**- Peur de quoi ? J'en avais juste rêvé !**

Étonnée elle était mais aussi son regard. Il l'avait vu et il en rie, mais comme pour l'arrêter elle l'embrassa. Ce fut d'ailleurs un moyen qui fut concluant. A coté d'eux les employés étaient heureux pour eux et se levèrent pour les féliciter.

**- Et comment on va faire pour embêter Cuddy maintenant ?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Ne commence pas à te plaindre, s'il te plait…**

Et dans la bonne humeur cette soirée s'était finie.

Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois, Cuddy avait passé la nuit chez son cancérologue. Habituellement c'était l'inverse, ils n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, probablement trop pressés de rattraper leurs collègues. Ce fut d'abord la directrice qui se réveilla, elle regarda l'heure. Il était assez tôt mais elle décida tout de même de se lever. Le stress la rongeait et il fallait qu'elle se change un peu les idées, du moins elle voulait faire autre chose que de rester au lit sans trouver le sommeil. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et n'attendit pas avant de préparer le déjeuner de son amant avant le sien, quand elle entendit des pas lourds venant de la chambre.

**- Jimmy ?** Appela-t-elle.

Elle vit l'ombre de son amant qui apparut quelques secondes après. Il s'était habillé rapidement pour rejoindre sa patronne, qui d'ailleurs ne jouait pas ce rôle là aujourd'hui.

**- Salut Liz !**

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa promptement.

**- Tu as passée une bonne nuit ?******

**- Ça va, ça va, et toi ?******

**- Super. Tu ne t'impatientes pas trop ?******

**- Si ! Mais bon, je tiens le coup. Ton déjeuner est prêt, installe-toi !**

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'installa à la table. Il n'osa pas commencer si elle n'était pas avec lui, il le lui dit et cela la fit rire. Elle s'installa à son tour et ils prirent un plaisir à être ensemble ce matin là, une manière de retenir leur envie d'avancer le temps. Une fois fini, ils se levèrent, et se vêtirent comme à leur quotidien : il était encore tôt et ils souhaitaient passer encore du temps ensemble dans de bonnes conditions. Le temps leur filait quelque peu entre les doigts mais ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que certains le penseraient. Aux alentours de soixante minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, ils s'habillèrent comme ils le devaient et sortirent de l'appartement.

Ils arrivèrent en premier. Il était onze heures et demi, mais ils ne furent pas mécontents de cette arrivée. Le lieu étant déjà préparé et décoré, ils prirent place sur un banc non loin, espérant ne pas être dérangés pour le moment. Mais ce fut trop d'exigences puisque quelques minutes passèrent avant que House suivi de son immunologiste arrivèrent, au moment où le couple était en pleine action.

**- On dirait que je dérange ****encore**** !**Cria House.

**- House !** Grogna Wilson.

**- Allons je ne fais que mettre de l'ambiance, c'est pour ça que tu m'as invité j'espère !******

**- Espère plutôt que je vais scier ta canne une seconde fois**, il se tourna vers Allison, **salut Cameron, où devrais-je dire House.******

**- Salut ! Comment vous allez tous les deux ?** Répondit-elle.

**- Si on enlève l'impatience ça peut aller.******

**- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas te faire le coup du malaise, parce qu'avec Allie c'était franchement pas drôle ! **Confia House.

**- Heeey ! Mais tu t'arrêtes oui !** S'indigna-t-elle tout en rigolant, les joues écarlates devant la propre vérité.

**- Pas d'inquiétudes, la vicodine fait effet plutôt rapidement chez elle !** Répondit Wilson avec un sourire de complicité au coin des lèvres.

Ils attrapèrent un fou rire tous les quatre puis se calmèrent à l'arrivée de la famille des mariés. Tous se présentèrent et prirent place. Le mariage se déroula sans inconvénient particulier si on en oublie les remarques sarcastiques de House. Les tourtereaux vinrent rejoindre à la table où se trouvaient les invités. A la grande surprise des mariés et même des invités, Treize, Foreman, Kutner, Taub et Chase arrivèrent en même temps. Kutner avoua avoir entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient eut dans le bureau et avoir raconté toute son intégralité à ses collègues. Chase s'excusa d'avoir offensé Cuddy, ou plutôt maintenant Wilson. Puis une question traversa soudainement l'esprit d'Allison.

**- Et vous avez d'autres projets ?******

**- D'aller plus vite que vous ! Donc vous en êtes où précisément ?** Répondit Lisa.

**- Je ne pense pas que ce sera demain la veille !** Répondit-elle.

**- Pourquoi ?******

**- Je suis enceinte.******

**- Quoi ?! Oh mon dieu, félicitations !**

Cette fois ci ce fut les invités qui félicitèrent tour à tour le second couple, ou le premier couple ?

**- Ce n'était pas convenu que vous ne vous mariez pas dans ****notre**** mariage ?** S'indigna Wilson au masculin.

**- Bon et bien… On se remarie ?** Demanda Greg à Allison.

**- Autant de fois que tu le voudras !**

**FIN**


End file.
